TU AROMA
by Charly Meiou
Summary: ¿PRIMER CALOR O PRIMER AMOR? ESO NO LO SABE TAIKI PERO CON LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA PROFESORA A SU ESCUELA HABRA QUE AVERIGUARLO, ES UN AU Y PAREJAS CRACK Este es mi crack ideal para Originales Ladies Kou ECHENME PORRAS CARAJO!
1. AROMA

**TU AROMA**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 _\- ¿Qué es el amor?, para mi es algo que no me interesaba hasta ahora… mi nombre es Taiki Kou -Suspiro-…si soy uno de los famosos hermanos Kou, soy el mayor de hecho y bueno soy el que menos suerte ha tenido con esto de la fama, ya que mis otros hermanos tienen muchas fanáticas que darían lo que sea por ellos, ¡se dan el lujo de cambiar novia cada quince días! -Suspiro- ¡en fin eso cambio hace poco con la llegada de ella! -_

 **Escuela Preparatoria de Jyuban**

La campana había recién tocado para dar inicio a las clases de ese día y que el director llegara a su salón se había vuelto algo común luego de que la profesora encargada de aquel grupo renunciara debido a un asunto personal-¡Buenos días grupo!-saludo aquel hombre mayor vestido en un traje sastre gris mientras tenía sus brazos detrás de sí y su mirada seria denota su jerarquía ya que el grupo saludo con el respeto debido-¡Muy bien, como saben la señorita Kaolinete nos dejó hace poco en circunstancias no muy claras!-al decir eso poso su mirada directo a mi hermano Seiya-¡pero en fin eso no es algo que ustedes deban saber ya que es de carácter personal, antes de presentar a su nueva profesora y encargada de grupo me gustaría dejar en claro que cualquier falta de respeto hacia ella puede generarle a cualquiera un serio problema con la dirección y puede que afecte sus cartas de recomendación para la universidad! ¿he sido claro? -la respuesta general fue afirmativa- ¡Puede pasar señorita! -el directo llamo a quien estaba en el pasillo se notaba que era una mujer ya que el sonido de sus tacones sobresalía, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de piel morena, larga cabellera verde, la cual vestía un elegante traje, pero a la vez un tanto ceñido de la cadera; se colocó al frente de la clase donde hizo una reverencia.

\- ¡Buenos días mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou, seré su profesora en física además de la encargada de laboratorio y de este grupo! -dijo con una linda sonrisa que hizo que la mayoría de los chicos se ruborizara y generara un ligero alboroto

\- ¡EJEM! -llamo la atención el director- ¡Espero que ustedes se comporten con su nueva profesora, señorita Meiou si tiene algún problema no dude en hacérmelo saber! -de nuevo el director miraba a Seiya, de inmediato la señorita Meiou dejo su carpeta en el escritorio y escribió su nombre.

\- ¡Bueno me presentare de nuevo soy Setsuna Meiou, egresada de Todou y estudio una maestría en Física aplicada en el Instituto Mugen! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿alguna duda con referencia a lo que dejo la anterior profesora? -hubo un silencio por parte del grupo a lo que Setsuna abrió su carpeta y reviso la lista- ¿Quién de ustedes es el representante del grupo? -

\- ¡Soy yo profesora! -hablo Seiya con su tono de voz confiado-si necesita algo…-

-¡Realmente debo pedir que dimites del cargo!-le interrumpió con seriedad-¡estuve revisando tus labores como el representante y has hecho un trabajo bastante mediocre como tal, así que mi primera acción será buscar un nuevo representante de grupo, estuve leyendo sus expedientes y tengo a tres candidatos, a la señorita Ami Mizuno, a la señorita Reiko Aya y al joven Kou, Taiki Kou!-dijo al escribir los apellidos de cada uno en la pizarra-¿para no perder tiempo alguno de ustedes tiene problemas para asumir el cargo?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo debido a mis actividades extraescolares-alego Ami Mizuno-además de que ya formo parte del cónsul escolar-

-Entiendo, ¿los demás candidatos tienen algún problema?-de nuevo hubo silencio-al frente ambos por favor-ambos pasaron al frente de la clase-quiero que levanten sus manos quienes estén a favor de que Aya, sea la representante del grupo-hubo algunas manos-diez votos a favor, ¿por Kou?-hubo más manos levantadas-¡veinticuatro!-eso fue una sorpresa incluso para Seiya-¡felicidades Taiki-kun eres el nuevo representante del grupo, hablaremos después de clase para solo hacerlo oficial ante la dirección!-

-Si señorita Meiou-contesto aun sorprendido Taiki, ambos alumnos pasaron a sus asientos y Taiki pudo ver la mirada de enojo que le estaba dedicando su hermano menor a la profesora quien comenzó a dar un repaso sobre lo visto en el programa…

Más tarde durante el receso, Taiki y Seiya salían de la sala de profesores donde realizaron "traspaso de poderes", una vez lejos…

\- ¿¡PERO QUIEN SE A CREIDO!?-reclamo molesto

-Te dije que el tratar de ligarte a la profesora Kaolinete podría tener consecuencias, agradece que no te expulsaron-menciono con nervio Taiki a su hermano quien no lo tomaba de buena forma.

\- ¡Me lo dice quién me robo mi título! -

\- ¡Yo no te robe nada! ¡es más tu lograste SOLO que te lo quitaran! -exclamo defendiéndose el mayor de los Kou-Ten en cuenta que poco tiempo habrá olimpiadas de física y matemáticas y la escuela es de las que mejor desempeño tiene, los directivos no quieren que por un descuido en algún trámite no se pueda lograr poder participar-Seiya solo miraba con cansancio a su hermano

-Es por cosas como esta que no tienes muchas seguidoras-remarco cuando una chica rubia de coletas abrazo a Seiya por atrás

\- ¿Quién es mi príncipe dorado? -dijo con una dulce voz traviesa a lo que Seiya sonrió

\- ¿Qué no es azul? -corrigió

-El azul no me gusta se me hace un color tan opaco-menciono Serena con una sonrisa- ¡te traje un emparedado de los que te gustan! -

\- ¡Oh gracias muero de hambre! -dijo Seiya al comenzar a comer, Serena de pronto miro a Taiki

-Felicidades Taiki por tu nombramiento, ahora tendré mucho más tiempo para estar con mi amado Seiya-declaro feliz Serena a lo que Seiya sonrió- ¿te parece si vamos a los videojuegos saliendo de clases? -Seiya respondió encogiéndose de hombros, las clases siguieron su curso hasta la hora de salida, Taiki se dirigió a la sala de profesores en donde Setsuna y el hablaban de los pormenores y pendientes que había en el grupo.

\- ¿Entonces crees que tengamos un equipo listo para la olimpiada de matemáticas? -pregunto Setsuna

-Seria hablar con el club de matemáticas y ver quienes más lo pueden integrar, si gusta puedo hacerlo además de comenzar los trámites de selección-comento

-Gracias-suspiro aliviada Setsuna-otra cosa que debemos hablar es el próximo viaje hacia los laboratorios del Instituto Mugen. -

\- ¿¡QUE!?-Taiki se sorprendió- ¿Cómo logro eso? -

-Tengo mis contactos-sonrió-además la junta directiva de la escuela como del Instituto Mugen lo ven como una buena oportunidad para que los estudiantes vean como una opción de estudios a su universidad, ¿acaso estas interesado en ingresar a Mugen? -

\- ¡Claro! -respondió con sinceridad Taiki acercándose más a Setsuna fue en ese momento que percibió el aroma del perfume que estaba usando, el cual era suave, pero a la vez muy coqueto e hizo que Taiki se perdiera un momento quedando un silencio el cual fue interrumpido por uno de los profesores.

-Perdona Meiou que le interrumpe-dijo el profesor Masato-pero tienes una llamada urgente-le señalo el teléfono, Setsuna se levantó de su asiento y dirigió al teléfono el cual contesto; su expresión tranquila cambio a una de sorpresa y de inquietud.

\- ¡Si enseguida voy para allá! -colgó el teléfono y de inmediato regreso a su escritorio-lo siento Taiki-kun, pero debo salir de emergencia-comenzó a guardar sus cosas, hablaremos luego sobre los detalles de la excursión-tomo su bolso y portafolios para salir de ahí con seriedad. Taiki aún estaba algo embobado respondió un poco convincente si, el profesor Masato le chasqueo los dedos enfrente suyo.

\- ¡Hey, la profesora ya se fue! -le dijo con una mirada maliciosa cuando reacciono.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¡Vaya, así que tienes los mismos gustos que tu hermanito el problemático! -dijo burlonamente al chico- ¡tendré que decirte lo de una vez, evítate problemas conmigo! ¿entendido? -

\- ¿Pro-problemas con usted? -Taiki se quedó sorprendido ante tal declaración- _¿acaso quiere cortejar a la señorita Meiou? -pensé, de mi parte solo me levante de mi asiento con los ojos cerrados, aun podía oler ese aroma el cual me había perturbado-_ no se a que se refiera profesor Masato, pero le voy a pedir-dije con cierta voz de mando en mi-que no diga cosas que no vienen al caso-dije al tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí.

Esa noche no pude hacer mi tarea como acostumbraba, me sentía raro… ansioso… deje la computadora y mi tarea para otra ocasión, me termine recostando en la cama donde trate de poner mi mente en blanco pero el aroma de Setsuna me vino de nuevo a la mente, fue cuando a mi mente vinieron imágenes de ella, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, de su cuerpo, su cintura, su cadera… sus pechos… simplemente sonreí mientras comenzaba a sentir mi pantalón algo incómodo-¡Oh mierda!-dije al ver que estaba muy excitado, me sonreí-Ok… pero será por un rato….-encendí mi estéreo a un buen volumen y comencé con mi "trabajo"-Setsuna… ¡ugh!-

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Y BUENO COMO ES COSTUMBRE DE CADA AÑO CUANDO PUBLICO ALGO NUEVO… FELIZ 2017!... QUE? QUE YA NO ES ENERO? QUE HASTA YA PASARON LOS TAMALES DE LA CANDERLARIA? … AVISENME! JAJAJAJA**_

 _ **NO YA EN SERIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA NUEVA SERA UNA SERIE DE NO MAS DE 5 CAPITULOS Y QUE ESPERO ESTAR SUBIENDO CADA VIERNES DE ESTE MES PARA SU DELEITE! Y SI LO NOTARON BIEN ES UNA HISTORIA AU CON PERSONAJES MUY CONTRASTANTES!**_

 _ **SOY CHARLY MEIOU ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS….. SEAN BUENOS O MALOS Y SI ME VETAN PUES VETEN!**_

 _ **BYE!**_


	2. SORPRESAS

**TU AROMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

-¡En definitiva, esta semana ha sido muy difícil!-reflexionaba Taiki al verse tenso en clase, algo poco usual, salvo fuera por la temporada de exámenes, en donde todo el mundo le solicitaba de su ayuda, eso le generaba más trabajo, ya que tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos a estudiar junto con algunos compañeros del club de Matemáticas y de literatura los cuales se volvían unos verdaderos bunkers de estudio ya que los más aplicados no podían descuidarse, pues al tener a los dos mejores promedios a nivel nacional les generaba más presión ¿el que fueran Ami Mizuno y Taiki Kou esos promedios les generaría presión?; quizás, ahora justamente para Taiki había un factor más que le estaba aumentando la tensión... ¿Su nombre? Setsuna Meiou, la sexy y ya famosa belleza exótica de Jyuban, o así se le conocía entre los alumnos y algunos vecinos cercanos a la escuela. Setsuna había llegado hace ya casi un mes a trabajar, y desde el primer día comenzó a tener un efecto en Taiki… quien al parecer había encontrado cierto placer en usar como inspiración en sus "manualidades" a la maestra.

-Deberías invitarla a salir-dijo Seiya sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano, Taiki estaba apenado mientras su hermano sonreía-No te veías así desde Sonoko y eso que tiene rato que ella te corto-Taiki sonrió

-Sí, tienes razón pero lo veo imposible-suspiró, eso molesto a Seiya quien de inmediato se colocó en la silla de enfrente y encaró a su hermano quien tenía un semblante muy distinto, eso lo sorprendió.

-¡No manches!-Seiya no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo-Si te gusta ¿verdad?-Taiki miró de reojo a su alrededor le daba pena admitirlo…

-Tengo el fuerte deseo de que sea mía-confesó-llevo todo el mes "dándome una mano" y comienza a ser muy difícil el no…-Seiya lo interrumpió.

-Ese ha sido tu problema hermano, siempre vas a la segura-le recriminó mientras miraba hacia la ventana-¡Solo mírala!-Taiki puso atención a la ventana; ambos vieron que Setsuna estaba caminando por el estacionamiento de la escuela vistiendo una mini falda gris, camisa de color blanca remangada y unos tacones que le ayudaban a resaltar su figura, lo cual hacia que la vista fuera maravillosa ya que ambos chicos se sonrojaron nada más de verla, pero ese lindo cuadro fue arruinado por la presencia del profesor Masato, quien siendo alto, cabello castaño largo, siempre vistiendo correctamente y ser todo un caballero es considerado por la mayoría de las alumnas y profesoras como un gran partido…-menciono Taiki

-¡Y también está el hecho de que es rico!-dijo un chico de gafas quien asustó a Seiya y Taiki

-¡Melvin, tarado!-Seiya en represalia atrapó a Melvin sujetándolo por el cuello y comenzó a frotarle su puño en la cabeza

-¡Espera Seiya!-Taiki detuvo a su hermano sujetándolo de la mano-Tal vez "Otaku Melvin" nos pueda ayudar…-el chico se liberó de Seiya y se acomodó sus gafas mientras soltaba una sonrisa…

-¿Entonces parece ser que alguien necesita de mis servicios?-dijo mientras sacaba de su chaqueta del uniforme una iPad en donde comenzó a buscar la información con respecto a Setsuna y Masato, la cual encontró muy rápido mostrándoles la pantalla con esa información.

-¡Esto es increíble!-Taiki estaba más que sorprendido.

-¡Muy bien!-Seiya estaba igual sorprendido pero se controlaba más que su hermano-¿Cuánto nos va costar esto?-Melvin sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Una cita Mina-los Kou le miraron, se miraron entre ellos para luego echarse a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

 **Unos minutos después…**

Melvin estaba en el suelo con la cara marcada por un puñetazo que le propino Mina Aino, tuvo la suerte de que sus gafas no se rompieran pero su Tablet no corrió con la misma suerte.

-¡Y NO VUELAS A ACERCATE A MI NERD!-amenazó dando media vuelta pero no antes-¡Y USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¿¡COMO OSAN HACER ESO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!? ¡YA SABRÁN DE MÍ POR PARTE DE YATEN!-finalizó para retirarse echando pestes a tal grado que algunos estudiantes mejor se quitaban de su camino por temor a recibir la ira de la autoproclamada "Diosa del amor", Seiya se agachó para ver si Melvin aún estaba consiente.

-¡Y es por eso que nos reíamos!-Seiya le dio la mano a Melvin, quien se levantó mientras Taiki le entregaba sus gafas y Tablet.

-Lo siento pero tenías que aprenderlo de esa forma-mencionó Taiki un poco apenado-sabes que Mina es muy selectiva con sus pretendientes además de que esta encaprichada de Yaten, así que… no tenías mucho chance-Melvin suspiró cabizbajo.

-Bueno, cumplieron con el trato-dijo al sacar su Smartphone-te mando la información por Whatsapp…-y Melvin cumplió dando la información, la cual llego al teléfono de Taiki, este la reviso y se sorprendió de que esta era muy completa-¿de dónde carajos sacaste esta información tan detallada?-Seiya tomo el teléfono y se sorprendió también

-Nombre, gustos, currículum, ficha medica… 95…60…98…-Seiya tuvo una ligera hemorragia nasal-¡Dios con razón has estado dándote una mano!-

-Su perfume ha sido también una constante-Taiki admitió

-Solo hay un problemita…-mencionó Melvin, Taiki y Seiya bajaron más la información y vieron las fotos de otras personas-su familia es algo especial…-

-Sus hermanos…-mencionó Seiya-¡bueno no creo que sea un problema!-

-Por lo que supe-Melvin dijo con un aire de misterio-al último que se atrevió a jugar con los sentimientos de la señorita Meiou lo vieron entrar a su casa pero no verlo salir, hubo gritos pero la policía no encontró nada, incluso se rumora que están relacionados con la mafia…-

Esa misma tarde Taiki estaba dando el informe semanal que la profesora Setsuna le había pedido hacer desde que llegó, en este había progresos en las notas y las necesidades de cada estudiante, al parecer ella creía que estaba haciendo un gran cambio, lo cual le hacía sentirse feliz.

-¡Perfecto!-sonrió al ver el informe-cada vez que leo tus informes me agrada mucho-le dijo a un embobado Taiki-¿Kou?-

-¡Eh perdón, pero es que me quede pensando!-dijo apenado

-¿Y en que pensabas?-le preguntó curiosa Setsuna al recargar su cabeza en su mano sobre el escritorio-de seguro en tu hermosa novia-

-Yo… yo hace tiempo que no salgo con nadie-confesó con cierta tristeza, algo que Setsuna se arrepintió-

-Yo lo siento no sabía que…-

-¡Está bien, está bien!, usted no lo sabía, pero si gusta le digo que Sonoko Kaiju era con quien salía desde primero pero como ella iba un año más arriba que yo terminó con la relación cuando se fue a la universidad-explico-después de ella no he salido con nadie, lo intente con Mizuno pero fue sincera y me ve como amigo, cosa que se agradece por ser franca-

-Eso es lindo, aunque debo decir que es algo tonta y miedosa-dijo la profesora, cosa que extraño a Taiki, Setsuna se dio cuenta de eso-¡No me hagas caso jajajajaja!-dijo algo apenada

-Bueno-Taiki vió la hora-debo irme ya a casa, hoy no tengo actividad del club así que…-

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-le invitó Setsuna al ponerse de pie, lo que a Taiki lo dejó en shock-hoy no habrá nadie en casa y no quiero cocinar solo para mi hoy, así que quiero comer algo exquisito y un poco sucio-sonrió-además desde que comencé a trabajar aquí mi vida social bajo más de lo que ya pobremente era…-

-Seiya me comentó de un lugar en el distrito comercial sur…-

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa al juntar sus palmas-espérame en mi auto, solo déjame guardar unas cosas y nos vamos…-

Esa noche Taiki llegó a su casa con una sonrisa inmensa, lo cual notaron sus hermanos

-¡MIREN QUIEN LLEGO!-Yaten anunció al verlo desde la cocina-¿Dónde estabas?-Seiya quien bajo de las escaleras notó el ánimo de su hermano.

-¡HA NO MAMES!-Seiya se imaginó lo que había pasado, Taiki asintió-¡Ya te la echaste!-un segundo después Yaten trataba de separar el cuello de Seiya de la llave que Taiki le estaba aplicando

-¡OIGAN!-dijo una mujer mayor pelirroja desde la cocina quien escuchaba todo el escandalo-¿Qué sucede?-

-Taiki tuvo una cita con una sexy mujer-dijo con dificultad Seiya, Yaten y su madre al oír eso se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Por qué CARAJOS NO LO DICES MÁS FUERTE?-reclamó Taiki-¡NO TE OYERON HASTA MÉXICO!-

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ME LA HE PASADO BOMBA HACIENDO ESTE CAPITULO EL CUAL SINCERAMENTE ME TARDE MUCHO EN HACER PARA TAN CORTO QUE FUE… LO SE NO TENGO ABUELA…-VOLTEA VER ATRÁS DE EL Y APARECE SU ABUELA SALUDANDO-SI AUN TENGO!**_

 _ **¡YA EN SERIO, QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS LECTORAS Y LECTORES QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS QUE CON MUCHA ATENCION Y GUSTO HAN SEGUIDO MIS HISTORIAS! ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS!**_

 _ **PERSONALMENTE AGRADESCO A:**_

 _ **Mirel Moon; chica gracias por ser la primera en comentar siempre dejas un lindo comentario en cada cosa que publico**_

 _ **Gregorioabel; ¡mi comandante sus palabras me hacer sentir orgulloso!**_

 _ **Andrea Tsukino; ¡sobre los cambios de lo que te hable en Messenger… bueno era el borrador de repente a mi unicornio le da por ser un potro salvaje que lanza rashos laser! Jajajaj es todo lo que diré…. ¡Y gracias nena!**_

 _ **Kiki; hello con tu hello jajajaj es bueno saber que aun me recuerdas**_

 _ **Teresa; gracias Beta… ya te dije mucho asi que ¡gracias!**_

 _ **Alejasmin kou; para que te lo sepas y no tengas más dudas UA o AU significa Universo Alterno… técnicamente hacer un Fanfic ya es uno… ¿y si dices esperar de todo? ¡Quiere decir que no me he esforzado lo suficiente para ser un caos!.**_

 _ **KatKou; PASITO A PASITO… DALE SUAVECITO jajajaja maldita canción se me metio en lo mas profundo de mi alma….**_

 _ **Rogue85; mi lady me siento honrado con su comentario espero no sea el ultimo y además siempre procuro dar el Meiou Style ;)**_

 _ **Martha Kou; Tu sigue leyendo y veras jejejejje**_

 _ **¡ESTE HA SIDO CHARLY MEIOU DANDO SU ACTUALIZACION DE UNA DE SUS HISTORIAS!**_

 _ **NO SIN ANTES MENCIONAR ESTENSE PREPARADAS PARA EL PRIMER VIERNES DE MARZO ¡PORQUE COMENZARA ALGO EPICO! ¿O DEBERIA DECIR INIGUALABLE? ¿ULTIMATE?**_

 _ **SALUDITOS MOONIES!**_


	3. RELATO Y CONFESION

**TU AROMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Residencia Kou**

Después de una ligera cena, Taiki y sus hermanos estaban en el sótano de la casa teniendo una conversación un poco más privada y masculina… normalmente eso involucra cerveza y cigarrillos pero como aún son menores de edad lo dejaremos en…

\- ¡JAJAJAJA EN TU CARA NOOB! -exclamó Seiya mientras se levantaba de su sillón reclinable y celebraba el asesinato de su rival

-Seiya… deberías calmarte…-Yaten miraba con fastidio el como su hermano celebraba su victoria mientras se quitaba los auriculares

-Dejalo en paz… después de perder 25 seguidas con ese tipo también yo me alegraría…-reconoció Taiki-a demás no cualquiera le gana a "Dark Lady"-

-¿Legendario, que tiene de especial un tipo que se la pasa 24/7 frente a un monitor mientras juega?- preguntó quisquillosamente Yaten y la respuesta vino en forma de un mensaje

 _-Como unos veinticinco mil dólares de diferencia…-_ mencionó Seiya dejando en silencio a los tres, fue cuando comenzaron a oír una risa en sus auriculares, Yaten de inmediato notó que había dejado su micrófono "abierto" y le escucharon.

-En definitiva la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos bien del todo-decia entre apenado y enojado

-Y también baboso-agregó Seiya, al momento de decir eso hubo muchos mensajes de aprobación, después hubo unos mensajes de despedida, al final "DARK KNIGHT 2000" mandó un mensaje, el cual dejó con una sonrisa a Taiki

-¡Gracias DK!-despidió a su amigo virtual para luego ver el mensaje que decía "DARK KNIGHT 2000 se ha desconectado"-¡Bueno después de un buen ejercicio es hora de la verdad!-

-¡Si ya cuéntanos que tan grandes las tiene!-Yaten estaba emocionado que dejó atónitos a sus hermanos.

-Bueno esa información ya la tenemos-mencionó Taiki rascándose la mejilla, mientras Seiya le mostraba el celular con la información y algunas fotos de la profesora, las cuales eran mientras vestia un conjunto de yoga.

-¡Hay Santa Madre de los "Cachetes"!-exclamó Yaten emocionado-con razón te das una "ayudita"-Taiki se sonrojó

-Más que por su físico es su aroma-mencionó dejando extrañados a sus hermanos, Taiki suspiró-también tiene un lindo trasero…-

-¡Ya bueno cuenta!-insistió Seiya al ir al mini refrigerador y sacar unas latas de bebidas energéticas y dárselas a sus hermanos-¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Bueno la verdad…-

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

Taiki salía del edificio principal para dirigirse al auto de la profesora, la cual iba a su lado con una ligera sonrisa, venía hablando sobre su proyecto de la maestría ¿de qué se trataba? Taiki no se acordaba de que era porque ese aroma que desprendía Setsuna le tenía embriagado, a demás el tenerla cerca le hacía perder la noción del espacio

-¡Hey cuidado!-Setsuna apartó al chico del arroyo vehicular justo cuando iba saliendo el Mercedes Benz con Masato dentro, el cual salió "preocupado"-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó algo nervioso _… ¡Joder que buen actor es!-mencionó Seiya al interrumpir..._

Masato se acercó a la pareja y esta se encontraba en una posición algo comprometedora, ya que Taiki tenia encima a Setsuna debido a que esta le jalo con mucha fuerza y pues, al no medir la misma Taiki ejercició una de las leyes de la física más usadas (y abusadas) del anime…. Sí, le agrego que le estaba tocando los pechos ya que fue reacción para evitar que Setsuna cayera de bruses al suelo. De inmediato ambos se levantaron y separaron sonrojados, Setsuna se cruzó de brazos para tapar sus senos mientras Taiki metió sus manos en la chamarra también sonrojado, en cambio Masato se acercó y ayudó a Setsuna-¿Estás bien?-dijo algo seco y con evidente envidia, Setsuna afirmó con su cabeza.

-No paso nada-Setsuna fue lento hacia Taiki y le ayudó a levantarse, al tener contacto, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo pero lo pasaron por alto.- ¿Taiki te encuentras bien?-

 _-¿¡NO MAMES SE LAS TOCASTE!?-Yaten sujeto a su hermano y lo agitaba con tanta fuerza que hizo que su bebida se derramara un poco_

 _-¿¡Y SI SON COMO MELONES!?-añadió Seiya_

 _-Si…-respondió Taiki ajustándose la ropa y los lentes que usa para poder jugar videojuegos-¿puedo continuar?-_

 _-¡Dale cabrón, dale!-dijeron los dos Kou menores muy animados_

Después de que Masato tratara de lucirse; cosa que no logro debo decir, subimos al auto que traía un deportivo azul modificado…

-Este auto es prestado-suspiró algo apenada ante el diseño algo agresivo del mismo-el mío tuvo un problema del motor y me dieron éste -explicó mientras encendía el auto y salían de ahí-¿Se te antoja algo especial para comer? ¡Porque tengo antojo de un Tonkotsu!-dijo con una sonrisa boba, Taiki sonrió arqueando la ceja.

-Si porque no…-unos minutos después se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante de Ramen cercano al distrito de Shibuya y Taiki no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… Setsuna comia su tercer tazon de Ramen tamaño campeón y el cual degustaba sin perder la elegancia, mientras Taiki comia apenas el primero y ya se sentía lleno, Setsuna miró de reojo a su alumno y con algo de pena dijo.

-Lo siento pero el Ramen en casa es un manjar-aclaró-y además de competencia…-

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Taiki, Setsuna señaló unas fotografías en la pared en donde aparecía ella como tetracampeona (chiste de doble sentido) de la competencia anual de Ramen-oh…-

 _-Te va salir mas barato comprarle ropa que invitarla a comer jajajaja-se burló Yaten, pero este cayó fulminado por un zape de Taiki-yo solo decía…-_

 _-Como iba diciendo…-_

Setsuna me explicaba que su familia es algo peculiar ya que en casa solo viven sus primas, hermana y hermano menores ya que sus padres se la viven viajando por sus carreras; su madre es una reconocida diseñadora, pero una genio en matemáticas y su padre es astrónomo, pero debe viajar constantemente a los telescopios del país para supervisarlos-así que técnicamente soy la cabeza de la familia-dijo con desden-por eso dije que mi vida social es mínima… apenas tengo tiempo para mi misma-al terminar el hombre que atiende la barra le sirvió un tarro de cerveza.

-Cortesía de los hombres de la mesa del fondo-dijo con su habitual mal humor-En mi opinión no deberías aceptarla, esos tipos son muy problemáticos-Setsuna suspiró

-Como odio esto…-dijo, fue cuando Taiki tomó el tarro y lo alejó con suavidad para luego encarar a los tipos que simplemente maldijeron su suerte ya que la belleza traía compañía, la cual también era atractiva

-¿Nos trae la cuenta de favor?-pidió Taiki, al salir del restaurante y alejarse un poco ambos comenzaron a reir-¿Viste sus caras?-

-¡Si!-Setsuna reía mientras caminaba a su lado-me hizo la noche el salir con mi estrella favorita-Setsuna se quedó de piedra ante la burrada que dijo mientras se tapaba la boca, Taiki estaba igual de soprendido, pero internamente sonreía, Setsuna suspiró - _Ok Setsu, ya la regaste… mejor di la verdad, chance no te baja de loca pero al menos lo intentaste-_ sacó de su bolso una foto autografiada, la cual Taiki reconoció e inmediato-Del grupo Three Lights tu eres mi crush…-

-¡QUEEEEEE!-Yaten y Seiya no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, fue tal el escandalo que su madre bajó al sótano

-¿¡QUÉ PASO!?-preguntó

-¡TAIKI TIENE NOVIA!-declaró Seiya

-¡Y NO ES CUALQUIER NOVIA!-secundó Yaten

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó mama Kakyuu

-¡LA SENSUAL PROFESORA SETSUNA MEIOU!-dijeron a coro

-¡QUUEEEEEEEEE!-gritó igual de fuerte Kakyuu, Taiki solo dió un sorbo a su bebida energética

-No es mi novia… aún-declaró con una sonrisa- _esta noche me tocaré con ganas…-pensó_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ..**_

 **POR FIN LO TERMINÉ! ME TARDÉ MUCHO PERO YA QUEDÓ!, ANTES QUE NADA UNA MEGA DISCULPA PERO ES QUE… LO DIRE DIRECTO… NUNCA ME DEJEN UN JUEGO DE GRAN TURISMO CERCA, ME ENVICIO BIEN CABRÓN!, AHORA SI QUE DIJERON WUAT!? CON LA DECLARACIÓN DE SETSUNA Y EL RELATO DE TAIKI CON DOSIS DE HUMOR, CORTESIA DE LA CASA CLARO Y PUES AHORA LA COSA SE VA PONER MEJOR! NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER A:**

 **KatKou: que bueno que te hice reir y si ese Melvin es tremendo, pero la Mina es peor jajaja si, que bueno que no lo mato jajajaja**

 **Martha Kou: Veras que Seiya si es casanova pero no como crees y gracias por tu comentario california girl!**

 **Gregorioabel: mi comanche! El Melvin es el Snowden de la escuela! Jajaja va dar mas info después!**

 **Pajarito de Agua: que bueno que te guste espero que te siga gustando más con este cap!**

 **Tarma Jones: jefe Jones! Que sopresa gracias por el comentario!**

 **Teresa: Ots ya tu sabes!**

 **Sol Levine…. Espera SOL LEVINE ME DEJÓ REVIEW!? JODER SOY LA MERA VERDURA EN EL CALDO! Y SOY FELIZ! Seguiré haciendo trabajos dignos de su materia gris y pupila!**

 **Elenmar: ugh… pues ya ni me acordaba del fanart… y sabes que ahora no te voy a dejar de insistir verdad-sonrisa macabra y retorcida-oh si, volví a los 5 años….**

 **Mirel Moon: No me llames por mi nombre de pila! Jajaja no como crees pero es que pa las damas y amigas soy el Charly!**

 **Alejasmin Kou: cortito y conciso, me agradas!**

 **Kamisumi Shirohoshi: que carajos hice para que otra figura de las Ladies viniera a ¿dejarme un review?¿Me morí?,¿hice brujería?¿Junte las esferas del dragón? ¿Pacto con el demonio?(ve su estado de cuenta) ahh ese ya lo hice con el buro de crédito… y si te gusto que halla groserías espera a los albures(tentativo)**

 **Y sin más les agradesco a los demás lectores que en secreto me adoran como su Deux del crack y crossover y justo hablando de crossover no se olviden de que tenemos una cita este próximo fin de semana con el próximo capitulo de ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: NEGAVERSO… titulado "SAILOR MOON"**

 **SOY CHARLY MEIOU AGRADECIENDO SU TIEMPO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE ESO ME AYUDA A MOTIVARME!**

 **BYEE!**


	4. LA FAMILIA parte 1

**TU AROMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Residencia Kou**

La luz entraba por entre las cortinas mientras que el viento las mecía suavemente ya que la ventana estaba abierta ligeramente, Taiki Kou despertó y con lentitud se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentado, se paso las manos sobre su rostro para masajearse la naríz ya que la sentía algo congestionada y también para quitarse la flojera que sentía, no tenía ni puta idea de que hora era y mucho menos el dia… no era resaca pensó él, de nuevo se paso una de sus manos por su rostro al parecer aun no se acostumbraba a la luz del sol que estaba dando con todo.

-Voy a bajar las persianas-dijo, al tomar valor para quitarse las sábanas de encima… fue hasta que sintió algo… o más bien a alguien, Taiki como buen curioso giro la cabeza y notó que en su cama había alguien más, sin perder el tiempo, levantó la sábana para ver quien era, pero lo que vio le dejo callado, impresionado e incrédulo- _¡Ah no manches!-_ revisó de nuevo para ver si no era una ilusión o un sueño- _¡Si es, neta que si es!-_ Taiki sonreía he hizo un gesto de celebración con el brazo- _¡Anote yes!-_ iba revisar de nuevo para disfrutar de la vista pero aquella persona se giró mientras dormia para quedar boca abajo, a lo que Taiki no le gustó, asi que simplemente levantó todas las sábanas para poder ver la anatomía de aquella hermosa mujer de piel morena mientras su cabello cubría un poco su rostro… no necesitaba saber como era, él lo sabía… ese cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por dos piezas de ropa; un top bra gris y una pantie rojo escarlata, ambas piezas parecían tener algo de problemas para ajustarse a la figura de su usuaria, Taiki solo vestia un bóxer blanco pero dejaba ver que su "amigo" y sus deseos mas perversos no podían contenerse mucho al ver semejante monumento de mujer **(¿¡QUE HOMBRE NO LO HARIA!?)** a la cual amaba con fervencia, Taiki se comenzó a acercar y el estaba ahí… ese aroma que lo volvía loco y que por su culpa comenzó a sentir algo por ella, ese puto aroma tenia en él un efecto narcótico y afrodisiáco del cual no se cansaría y que esperaba nunca se terminara…. Taiki cerró los ojos…

El lunes había llegado y Taiki abrió los ojos para girarse de inmediato al otro lado de su cama y darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño-Creo que esta vez mi "amiga" me regaló un lindo sueño-sonrió al pasarse la mano por el cabello-¿o una visión acaso?-dijo, pero luego de un agobiante fin de semana por parte de sus hermanos y madre Taiki por fin se podría dar un respiro, o eso el creía-¡maldito calor!-Reclamó Yaten al abrir su chaqueta mientras estaban en el segundo receso-¿Por qué carajos tuvimos que salir?-

-¡Por el mismo hecho de que hacia calor con tanta gente dentro!-respondió muy molesto Seiya, al parecer el calor era lo que menos le molestaba

-Seiya ¿todo bien?-Taiki preguntó preocupado-¿paso algo con Serena?-

-Con ella estoy bien-dijo desviando la mirada y morderse el labio-fue ella…-

-¿Otra vez?-Taiki fue quien se altero-¿Qué no le basto con hacernos ver mal en público?-

-Lo se pero insiste en que la obligaron y que quiere contar la verdad-

-Aunque lo hiciera-Yaten dió un sorbo a su soda- nuestra imagen actualmente es regular y hemos trabajado mucho para que mejore-Yaten miró a su hermano incrédulo al ver su expresión-¡No manches! ¿¡lo hiciste verdad!?-

-¡No Seiya no!-Taiki estaba que no se lo creía también-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque le creo, además Serena también me lo pidió ya que estaba ahí cuando nos la encontramos-los hermanos Kou tanto el mayor como el menor se sacaron de onda al escuchar eso último.

-¿Te la encontraste?-preguntó Yaten tomando a su hermano de la camisa-¡a ti te gusta jugarle al valiente! ¿verdad?-Seiya sacó un papel de su bolsillo, el cual Taiki leyó y se sorprendió.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-le preguntó

-Hasta donde entendí si-sonreia Seiya

-Eso nos deja con una duda ¿de quién es?-Seiya se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía, fue cuando la campana anunció el fin del receso y las clases siguieron con normalidad, hasta ya entrada la tarde, cuando los últimos alumnos salían de sus actividades extra escolares de los clubes o clases especiales, Taiki se despedía de su vicepresidenta del club de Literatura-Nos vemos el Jueves y veremos eso que propones Juna-Taiki iba de salida asi que ese dia no veria salir temprano a su amada Setsuna ya que estaría en junta, pero al parecer la suerte y el destino le habían concedido su deseo de verla, Setsuna se dirigía al estacionamiento mientras iba revisando su teléfono(no lo hagan cuando caminen es peligroso) Taiki busco acercarse pero…-

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo un joven de cabello un poco alborotado de piel similar a la de Setsuna, traía un uniforme escolar de otra escuela y un ramo de flores en sus manos, éste abrazo a Setsuna quien se sorprendió y respondió

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Bueno vengo a ver a una linda chica que tiene rato que conocí, y pues tu saliste como bonus-contestó mientras rodeaba a Setsuna con su brazo.

-¿y que pretendes con este ramo?-

-¡Que acepte salir conmigo pues como no!-dijo con una sonrisa, Setsuna solo negó con su cabeza mientras le miraba un poco seria.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-¡Quererme como siempre!-rió de buena gana, a lo que su hermana se vió contagiada-a demás tienes que contarme sobre…-

-¡Setsuna!-Taiki le llamo a lo que la pareja se giro soprendida-¿Quién es el?-

-¿¡Ahhh no le has dicho!?-dijo con una sonrisa aquel joven quien dejo de abrazar a Setsuna-soy su querido y bien amado…-no pudo proseguir ya que Taiki lo tomó del cuello

-No se quien eres, pero no te da derecho a tomar esa libertades con ella…-

-Pero…-

-¡CALLATE!-gritó Taiki en un arranque de celos-¡ESCUCHA MUY BIEN HIJO DE P…!-pero un silbido de Setsuna le llamó la atención

-¡MAS TE VALE NO COMPLETAR ESA FRASE TAIKI KUN POR QUE SINO ME ESTARÍAS INSULTANDO A MI TAMBIÉN!-Taiki no comprendía a lo que se referia hasta que el chico se presentó

-Soy el hermano menor de Setsuna… soy Carlos y debo decir, ¡que es un gustazo!-dijo mientras se soltaba de Taiki y recogía el ramo de flores que se le había caído ante el ataque de celos-bueno debo irme que mi "cita sopresa" me espera-dijo con buen humor el chico quien al pasar junto a su hermana le murmuró algo, Setsuna solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Taiki.

-¿¡Se puede saber que espectáculo planeabas con esto!?-Setsuna se veía molesta, Taiki se sonrojo ante el hecho de ver por primera vez el rostro enojado de Setsuna-te voy a perdonar si me llevas a comer ramen…-

-¡TAMPOCO SEAS ASI HERMANA!-gritó Carlos quien alcanzó a oír eso-¡Corre mientras puedas cuñado porque de una vez te digo es mas fácil pagar la deuda de España que pagarle la comida a mi hermana!-Setsuna de por si ya estaba molesta y de poder haber sido saiyajin… bueno dense una idea.

-Solo no te digo nada porque también es mi madre-murmuro frustrada-y también porque no quiero que me veas asi… al menos aún no-

-No creo que haga falta…-Taiki recordó el sueño mientras tomaba de la mano a Setsuna a quien le gustó eso y le bajo a su espuma(enojo); ambos subieron al auto de Setsuna para ir a comer, nadie lo había notado pero, alguien a lo lejos miraba esta escena con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Esto es perfecto!-dijo aquella voz femenina bastante chillona quien tomaba su móvil y marcaba un número, espero un momento hasta que le contestaron-Muchas gracias por el dato ya tengo lo que necesitaba…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **¡Y BUENO OTRA ACTUALIZACION Y OTRO CAPÍTULO BIEN, PERO BIEN HECHO!, antes que nada quisiera pedir una disculpa por el retraso de varios días con la publicación, sufrí de un pequeño bloqueo y de flojera peeeero ya estoy de vuelta!, Oigan ¿a que no se imaginaron todo esto verdad?... Bueno quiero oir sus mentadas de mauser en los comentarios, y si lees esto desde Facebook no solo des like ¡comenta!¡ Quiero oir lo que piensas! Ahora vamos con las respuesta hacia los lectores; veamos:**_

 _ **Gregorioabel: si asi es todo esto lo vemos y vivimos nosotros los machos alfa lomo plateado pelo en pecho y fans de Sailor moon, siempre tan acertado y divertido con tus "nos leemos" y si espero verte por aca ya pronto**_

 _ **Pajarito de agua: o deberías decir ¿pajarito azul? ¿Violeta? ¿Verde? ¿prismacolor?¿Verel? ¿Blancanieves? Que bueno que te haga reir, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que me tarde algo en actualizar, muchas gracias amiga y nos vemos en el siguiente si?**_

 _ **Andrea Tsukino: ALABADO EL SEÑOR! Oye gracias a ti esta historia esta en línea y causando furor o al menos eso creo… si le pondré mas salsa secreta Meiou para que amarre el sabor ¡lo prometo!.**_

 _ **Matha Kou: California Girl puntual como siempre que bueno que sigas en contacto y si algo asi paso, sino releete el principio jajajajaja**_

 _ **Kiki:! Que onda mi amiga! Pues agarrate de donde puedas porque apenas vamos calentando motores!**_

 _ **Kaede Kisaragi: pues que se te haga costumbre embobarte mi chava y ¡gracias!**_

 _ **Saori Serena Kou: esto es el Meiou Style y ¡ todavía no has visto nada! ¡Saludos chica!**_

 _ **Kat Kou: Pues tenemos que hacer una revolución en esto del fanfiction ¡no por nada llevo mas de 10 años aquí! Gracias Kat y te veo después.**_

 _ **Malkav-iztli: ¡siiiiii usa tu odio y déjate rodear por el lado Kou de la fuerza! Tenemos mucho desmadre del chido y no cobramos anualidad…. Saludos**_

 _ **Tarma Jones: Uyyy y no sabes lo que el niño "bueno" es capaz de hacer pero ya comencé a soltar pistas.**_

 _ **Sol Levine: ¡MIS ORACIONES HAN SIDO ESCUCHADAS! ¡LA REINA DEL REITEN SI APRECIA MIS LETRAS!... ¡yes! Uy si claro que lo se, se va poner tan caliente el asunto ¡que ni con bloqueador factor X se salvan! Y sobre la mamá jejeje ya veras que va pasar… soy tan impredecible que ni yo se que carajos…**_

 _ **Lita Wellington: Lindo nombre debo decir y es un gusto saber que lectoras de tiempo regresan y se atreven a algo más, estareéal pendiente de tus lecturas y creo que somos vecinos de la ¡CDMX!**_

 _ **Bueno y antes de irme les agradesco a todos los lectores anónimos (feos por no dejar rw) jajaja no se crean simplemente ¡me gustaría saber que carambas piensan!**_

 _ **Soy Charly Meiou diciendo… ¡BYE BYE!**_


	5. LA FAMILIA parte 2

**TU AROMA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

-Ok… ¿¡cómo carajos fue que termine en una situación cómo esta!?-se preguntaba Taiki al tener a varias personas mirándolo de manera detenida, volteó a su derecha en donde su amada Setsuna estaba, pero la mirada de un chico al que ubico rápidamente como Carlos.

-Entonces… le entras o no... ¿cuñado?- le tenía una sonrisa maliciosa para él.

 _ **Hace unos días… (imaginen un efecto de desvanecimiento de la escena)**_

Taiki tenía una cara de fastidio ya que el calor no había hecho más que empeorar ya que las temperaturas en Tokio habían alcanzado un nuevo record histórico, Taiki caminaba hacia la biblioteca, para eso debía ir a otro edificio y este tenía un camino pero no tenía un techo como la mayoría de los caminos, esto debido a que la biblioteca de la escuela también era la biblioteca pública del distrito-¿Por qué a mi solo se me ocurre solicitar tres libros de poesía sabiendo que existe amazon?-fue cuando a su lado apareció un mini Taiki con cuernos y cola de diablo- _¿te la tengo que recordar?-dijo cuando sacó una imagen de Setsuna en un ajustado traje de yoga que hacia que su figura resaltara mucho, de pronto un mini Taiki en forma de angel apareció también-¿¡Ah no manches de donde sacaste eso!?-_

 _-Instagram…-_ dijo el diablillo con cara de baboso cuando los tres sacaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron la búsqueda del perfil social de la profesora Meiou donde no tardaron en encontrarse con algunas imágenes de ella, comiendo, saliendo con unas amigas, que de paso también eran muy guapas, más fue cuando una alerta de actualización hizo que los tres Taikis gruñeran con molestia, la actualización era un video del hermano de Setsuna corriendo con un uniforme de americando, el chico esquivó a la defensa para hacer una anotación en donde la multitud reaccionaba, el chico encogió los hombros como dando a entender lo fácil que le estaba resultando- _¿Oye, no es el juego en donde estaría Seiya participando?-_ dijo el angelito a lo que los otros dos reaccionaron y se apresuraron a dejar los libros y llegar al juego, Taiki llegó todo jadeante al campo donde se abrió camino para ver más de cerca el juego, dirigio su vista al mismo donde estaba Seiya quien se veía tenso-¿Cómo van?-preguntó a Serena a quien logró identificar, Serena estaba mortificada por el partido

-Les están poniendo una paliza-dijo al señalar el marcador.

-¡45-14!-exclamó sorprendido.

-Ese chico entró en la segunda mitad-señaló al numero 30 quien ahora miraba el juego desde el lado de su equipo y recibia instrucción de su coach, Seiya lanzó un pase que apenas les dió algunas yardas, Seiya si se veía mermado, pero aun asi estaba dando lo mejor que podía para dar la remontada, el numero 30 entró al campo en ese momento y hubo una exclamación del publico, el numero 30 sonreía confiado e hizo un saludo a una persona en el publico, a lo que muchos estudiantes notaron que era a la profesora.

-¡ORO 23!-gritó Seiya-¡ORO 23!... ¡JUT!-gritó para que la ofensiva se moviera, Seiya recibe el balón y hace una rápida inspección al campo donde ve a uno de sus receptores libre quien ya va varias yardas adelante, más el fastidoso numero 30 le hizo saber que ese pase jamás llegaría…

-¡MALDITA SEA!-exclamó Seiya mientras el numero 30 le ayudaba a levantarse, el chico tenía una sonrisa

-Te digo algo, esto es por culpa de tu hermano, el mayor Taiki-le dijo el chico mientras iba a su posición ahora a la ofensiva

-¿Taiki?, ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver?-

-Me llamo Meiou, ¿eso te dice algo?-le informó mientras Seiya salía del campo para dejar que la defensa intentara no recibir mas puntos, Seiya ya iba a la banca a tomar un respiro cuando vio a su hermano junto a su novia, tomó algo de la bebida deportiva y fue hacia ellos.

-¡Seiya!-Serena se veía preocupada por él.

-Esto no es nada bombon, solo es parte del juego aunque…-miró a Taiki-al parecer ese chico tiene alguna relación con tu crush hermanito…-

-Ay me lo temía-suspiró resignado-ese tipo es el hermano menor de Setsuna y al parecer aun no me perdona lo que le hice tiempo atrás-dijo con algo de vergüenza.

-¿¡Pues que le hiciste para que viniera a vengarse de ti sobre de mi!?-

-Bueno le arme un escandalo y le arruine un ramo de flores bastente costoso y eso a su cita no le pareció quien lo dejo en ridículo…-explicó

-¡Espera!-Serena interrumpio-¿ese es el chico al que Akane Karasuma mando al diablo por darle un pésimo regalo?-Taiki asintió apenado-¿si supiste que hasta le dio un golpe por insistir?-

-Yo había escuchado que le había dado un rodillazo en la entre pierna-mencionó Seiya-Bueno sea lo que haya sido, el esta aquí y esta poniendo en ridículo a nuestro equipo de americano, ya sabia que Mugen tenia un equipo de respeto pero este tipo…-

-Hablaré con él al respecto-dijo Setsuna con algo de calma-la verdad no es por tomar partido pero esa chica hizo una campaña contra él y ahora mismo esta tomando revancha, no va descansar hasta que lo logre-Taiki miraba a su amor en su ya clásica falda gris y blusa ligeramente desabotonada pero lo que mató a Taiki fue el hecho de que trajera una gafas oscuras para poder ver el juego-de verdad siento mucho las molestias pero mi hermano es un poco "Punisher"-dijo rascansose la sien.

-¿punicher?-repitió Serena

-Punisher-corrigió Seiya quien miraba como aquel chico hacia de nuevo de las suyas al avanzar más yardas, al final el partido terminó con una aplastante victoria del visitante 51-20, después del protocolo Seiya y Meiou se dieron las manos-Sabes si tu jugaras conmigo seriamos una ofensiva de miedo-

-Si vas para X-league quizás hermano y hagamos temblar a todos, Seiya Kou ¿no?-

-Asi es estrella pop y estrella de americano-dijo con una sonrisa al pasar su mano por su cabello

-Diras estrellado-dijo de buena gana Meiou, algo que tuvo que aceptar Seiya-Carlos-dijo al apretar ambos el saludo-Buena mano, oye el fin de semana haremos una fiesta para una amiga de la familia y bueno quería ver si podrían hacernos el "paro" de ir y tocar un par de sus canciones-Seiya iba a responder pero Setsuna apareció y le dio un coscorrón a su hermano.

-¡Carlos no seas bruto!-le reclamí-no seas inapropiado y menos con uno de mis alumnos-

-¿Si claro me lo dice la que sale con uno de ellos?-respondió pero al ver que Setsuna alzaba su puño, mejor se puso el casco de nuevo y gruñía un poco para luego suspirar.

-Touche hermanito-fue lo único que dijo pero le recetó una mirada que solo Carlos entendió ya que se quedo algo temeroso-En fin siento las molestias Seiya-kun-dijo con una reverencia-tal parece que mi hermano olvido sus modales en Estados Unidos-

-No creo que sea una molestia a demás-agregó Seiya con una sonrisa-creo que me lo podrían agradecer-dijo al ver a Taiki un poco incómodo de tener al hermano de su "amada" cerca.

-¡OYE MEIOU DEJA DE CHARLAR Y AGARRA TUS COSAS QUE TODAVIA TENEMOS QUE HACER UNA JUNTA LLEGANDO AL COLEGIO!-gritó el entrenador a lo que el mencionado hizo una seña-

-Bueno me llaman-dijo confiado para luego despedirse de nuevo con un apretón de manos con Seiya, un ademan de adiós a su hermana pero al pasar con Taiki-Cuñado…-dijo al palmearle el hombro con fuerza, Carlos ya estaba en camino hacia el autobús cuando un par de chicas lo abordaron.

-De haber sabido que eres tan buen jugador te habría perdonado-dijo con una sonrisa una chica de cabello rojizo, una sonrisa confiada y coqueta, venia acompañada de otra chica de cabello aqua ambas tenían una figura muy llamativa.

-¿Ah si?-dijo con sorpresa Carlos-Yo pensaba que yo siendo un chico de escuela rica no tenía lo suficiente para una joven promesa del modelaje-dijo con tono altanero-que como era posible que alguien que quisiera salir contigo tuviera el descaro de entregar un presente tan feo que opaca su belleza natural, usaste una palabra en especial-trato de hacer memoria-¡Ah si!... ¡idiota! Pero sabe te dire que tu eres una idiota al creer que yo si te voy a dar una chance luego de lo que me hiciste pasar, asi que mejor ahorrate tus palabras y mejor vete a modelar flores o lo que sea que te pidan-le recriminó-Hola Reiko-saludo a la segunda con un poco de más amabilidad.

-Jugaste bien Meiou-Kun-dijo Reiko Aya con una sonrisa mientras Akane no salía de su sorpresa.

-¿Acaso él me rechazo?-dijo con enojo

-No lo culpes-dijo Reiko mientras sacaba una paleta tutsi-se comporto mucho más amable que tú cuando lo mandaste a freir espárragos…. ¿crees que si lo vuelvo a invitar a salir quiera ser mi novio?-

-Espera… ¿ustedes salieron?-Akane comenzó a zarandear a su amiga, esto fue visto por Setsuna y sus alumnos

-¡Ay pinche Carlos no cambias desde lo "ella" ¿verdad?!-dijo en voz alta

-¿A que se refiere profesora?-preguntó Serena mientras iba de camino a la salida junto a Taiki

-Serena ¿no ibas a esperar a Seiya afuera del club?-Serena recordó eso y salió corriendo de ahí cuando se lo mencionó Taiki

-Bueno… ya que estamos solos-dijo Setsuna al tomar una de las manos a su amado Taiki-tal vez podamos tener un poco de privacidad…

 _-Poco de privacidad… privacidad…. Poco… privacidad-_ esas palabras tuvieron eco en lo mas profundo de la mente de Taiki.

Dentro de la mente de Taiki sonaba una alarma de alerta nuclear, **(¿alguien vio la película de intensamente? De ser asi tomen referencia a lo que se viene)** varias versiones de Taiki corrian de un lugar a otro cuando apareció uno de estos de una puerta corrediza doble, traía un semblante más serio y un bigote que le daba un aire de mando.

-¿OK, cual es la situación?-preguntó a uno de sus subalternos quien dio una imagen de lo que pasaba, primero veía a Setsuna y su hermoso rostro el cual tenía una sonrisa un poco perversa, se vio como traga saliva.

-¡SEÑOR EL RITMO Y PRESIÓN CARDIACA ESTAN SUBIENDO!-informó otro Taiki

-¡COMENZAMOS A DETECTAR UNA SUBIDA DE TEMPERATURAS!-

-¡LA RED NEURONAL COMIENZA A PRESENTAR FALLAS, SUGIERO PASEMOS A USAR LA…!-dijo otro mas.

-¡NO!, aun es muy pronto necesitamos algo màs para pasar a dar poder a…-la imagen cambio del rostro a los senos de Setsuna-…. ¡OKAY YA VALIO MADRES!-dijo al levantarse de su asiento-¡DENLE PODER PARA QUE SEPA QUE YA ESTAMOS LISTOS!-y en efecto hubo un "levantamiento en armas" por parte de la entrepierna de Taiki, el Taiki comandante sacó una llave de su cuello y la colocó en una consola mientras un botón rojo destellaba-¡A MI CUENTA!... 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-fue cuando el sistema se apagó quedando en la oscuridad-¿¡QUE CARAJOS HA PASADO!?-se encendieron las luces de emergencia asi como los sistemas de emergencia…

Y sucedió… lo improbable, lo inimaginable, lo que debía suceder unos parrafos más adelante Setsuna le dio un beso a Taiki ¡Si un beso y en la boca! **(se adelanto al libreto!)** ; Taiki estaba en shock al igual que todo su ser quienes no podían creer esto-¡OH POR DIOS!-exclamó el comandante Taiki quien miraba todas las escalas medibles del cuerpo de Taiki-¡Traten de conectar la comuniación con la boca y el cerebro para ayer!-mientras Taiki balbuceaba.

-Oye ¿entonces si podrían ir tu y tus hermanos a la fiesta de mi amiga?-dijo un poco coqueta y manipuladora Setsuna, Taiki seguía balbuceando hasta que…

-EHM si-dijo muy agudamente su voz-si yo creo que si podemos, al que debemos convencer es al fresa de Yaten-Setsuna sonrió

-Entonces es una promesa-dijo Setsuna aun feliz por haber roto finalmente esa barrera que los separa.

-¡Oye!-Taiki llamó a Setsuna quien se giro para recibir un segundo beso con igual pasión, mientras dentro de la cabeza de Taiki había festejos

-¡TRANQUILOS TODOS!-ordenó el comandante-AUN NOS FALTA ALGO MAS POR LOGRAR-dijo con una sonrisa.

-A VER A VER A VER-interrumpió Yaten el relato de su hermano mientras caminaban con sus instrumentos en la espalda-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿estamos aquí porque te convencieron con un beso?-

-Basicamente si, soy fácil de manipular-respondió Taiki con sinceridad

-¡Míniimo le hubieras pelliscado una nalga!-le reclamó Yaten

-Si lo hice, las tiene bien duras-Seiya y Yaten se quedaron sin palabras ante la suerte de su hermano, fue cuando llegaron a la dirección que les habían dado.

-Esta casa es muy grande-mencionó Seiya-¿Si nos van a pagar por esto verdad?-

-Seiya, ¡el imbécil de nuestro hermano que a pesar de ser el cerebrito de los tres nos vendió por un beso y chance por un frutsi tibio!, ¿ahora serian tan amables de dejar las pendejadas unos segundos?-Yaten llamó a la puerta, se podía escuchar que había un buen ambiente dentro de la casa, se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió.

Una linda joven de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, bajita pero de linda figura les abrió la puerta, al hacerlo pego un enorme grito que hizo que la música parara y la mayoría de los que estaban en la misma fiesta fueran a ver que paso-¡SON LOS THREE LIGHTS!-exclamó emocionada mientras buscaba su teléfono en su pantalón para tomar una foto.

-¡Hola!-saludo Seiya con su clásica confianza mientras los invitados se veian soprendidos fue cuando un conocido por Taiki y Seiya se acercó.

-¡ey si pudieron venir!-saludo Carlos Meiou con naturalidad a Seiya quien hizo lo propio-Tu debes ser Yaten-saludo de mano quien hizo lo propio por cortesía-y el cuñado…-

-¿Espera dijiste cuñado?-preguntó otra chica de cabello largo recogido en dos chongos pero sin coletas quien se acerco-¿Cómo que cuñado?-

-Es el novio no oficial… aun, de Setsuna-informó Carlos con tranquilidad dejando a los invitados con la quijada abierta y con una sorpresa enorme, Setsuna y Taiki se sonrojaron.

-Hermanito creo que ya se te subio lo baboso con el calor-informó Setsuna quien se lo llevo jalándole las oreja-seras bruto-dijo al estar en un lugar mas privado-¿sabes lo que puede pasar si esto sale de aquí?-

-¿Aparecer en las portadas de algunas revistas?-pronunció alguna posibilidad Carlos-¡deberias relajarte y aceptar que ustedes se atraen!... y quizás se amen, que se yo… ya sabes que no soy el mejor en estos temas-alego.

-Mejor hazme lugar que somos dos-agregó su hermana-en fin lo que quiero es discresion por favor ¿lo harias?-

-Lo tendre checadito por si se quiere pasar de listo…-le hizo un guiño con el ojo

-¡Tampoco te pases hermanito!-

-Esta bien, ahora si me disculpas debo irle a limpiar la baba a Luna y a Hotaru por Yaten, quien sabe que le ven a ese güero-Setsuna rió al ver que su hermano refunfuño un poco.

-Baboso si no te das cuenta-dijo en voz baja, al ver como los Kou fueron recibidos por la familia Tomoe quienes estaban festejando el cumpleaños a la hermana mayor de Hotaru, Luna ya que Artemis era el primogénito de la familia, Artemis era la viva imagen de su padre mientras que Luna tenia los rasgos mas marcados de la esposa del profesor Soichi Tomoe, pero Hotaru era una calca de ella a pesar de ser la menor por solo dos años entre cada uno de los hermanos Tomoe.

-Setsuna, dime ¿Cómo le hiciste para ligarte a semejante bombon?-preguntó Hotaru muy emocionada al saber que su vecina y amiga tenia como pretendiente a un famoso músico juvenil.

-Eso Hotaru no te lo dire, porque aun no somos novios-dijo algo apenada Setsuna.

-¿Y que opina Carlos?-preguntó Hotaru ambas chicas voltearon a ver al mencionado bromear con los Kou mientras se preparaban para tocar.

-Siendo franca, tengo miedo...-las dos asintieron, fue cuando vieron a Luna acercarse a Yaten y darle una carta-¡AY NO LO HIZO!-Hotaru tampoco lo podía creer, era sabido por ellas que Luna era fanática de Yaten desde que descubrió al grupo, Yaten vio la carta con extrañez; tampoco era la primera y menos la ultima carta de una fan asi que la tomó y le sonrió algo que hizo feliz a Luna.

-¡Bueno y con ustedes Three Lights!-presentó el señor Tomoe.

-Bueno al parecer somos el regalo de cumpleaños asi que primero tocaremos… el HAPPY BIRTHDAY-y asi comenzó el numero musical más especial para Luna, después de tocar por casi hora y medias algunos covers y sus canciones más famosas, los Three Lights pasaron de ser atracción a invitados y poder disfrutar de la fiesta, la música comenzó a sonar con un estilo un poco más latino, por lo que se formaron algunas parejas para bailar ese ritmo, Luna se acercó a Yaten.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-dijo lo más valiente posible.

-No se bailar este ritmo-respondió con su voz neutral

-No es tan difícil te puedo enseñar unos pasos fáciles-insistió Luna a lo que Yaten aceptó un poco de mala gana pero no por eso debía ser descortés con la festejada, fue cuando le tomó la mano, notó los ojos de la chica los cuales tenían un brillo especial e hizo que se sonrojara.

-Wow-dijo mientras bailaba un poco lento-bailas bien-acepto Yaten, Carlos por su parte bailaba con la amiga de Hotaru, Rini quien era un desastre para eso pero Carlos le ayudaba, hasta que la pieza termino, fue cuando una canción de salsa comenzó a sonar, se acercó a su hermana.

-Deberias invitar a bailar al tronco de mi cuñado-recibió una mirada feroz por parte de su hermana-bueno solo sácalo a bailar-Setsuna se puso de pie y fue hacia Taiki.

-¿Oye Taiki te gustaría bailar conmigo?-preguntó ¿basta decir lo que paso en la mente de Taiki?

 _-¿¡Bailar!?-el comandante Taiki no sabia que hacer, fue cuando un relevo apareció, un Taiki más galan._

 _-Dejeme esto a mi comandante, soy confianza y va ver que vamos a logar ser un éxito-_ fue cuando Carlos puso su mano en el hombro de Taiki

-Entonces… le entras o no... ¿cuñado?- le tenia una sonrisa maliciosa para él.-Creeme esta nerd sabe moverse muy bien, ella me enseño a bailar.-Setsuna sonrió.

-Para que negarlo, lo traemos en la sangre-acepto ella, Carlos solo hizo un pulgar arriba a Seiya en forma de complicidad, Hotaru solo negó cabeza abajo.

-Espero no la riegues Charly-chan-dijo mientras Taiki y Setsuna iban a la pista a bailar.

 _-Ok… ¿¡cómo carajos fue que termine en una situación como esta!_?-se preguntaba Taiki al tener a su amada Setsuna frente a ella tomándola de la mano y colocando su otra mano en la cintura pudo sentir de nueva cuenta su piel y la hermosa curva que había entre su espalda y cadera- _si lo tiene grande-_

-Oye Hotaru ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Carlos al acercarse a la joven quien suspiro.

-Si es para saber de Rei mejor ahórratelo-

-No eso ya lo deje atrás es solo que…-Carlos no supo que decir cuando se escucho un golpe y una exclamación-¡a la madre! ¿Qué paso?-

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez… antes que nada una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto pero tuve un "hiatus" y además varias cosas sucedieron que hicieron que me tardara mucho mas de lo habitual, en primer lugar me ascendieron en el trabajo (aplausos), luego me cambiaron de lugar de trabajo debido al ascenso y también porque me compre una Xbox y con eso me pierdo… mucho….pero en compensación a su espera esta semana si Dios quiere…. Tendremos una actualizacion mas!. Y ahora vayamos con las respuestas al publico!**_

 _ **Andrea Tsukino: si soy de lo peor pero quería hacer algo interesante y que enganche asi que por eso hice eso y como advertencia no des por sentadas todas mis ideas, estas pueden cambiar….**_

 _ **Kath Kou: ya merito ya merito se dara es touchdown! Y si Setsuna es cara de mantener a la hora de comer.**_

 _ **Martha Kou alias Guest: El review mas largo y el que voy a decirte que poco a poco esto se va ir aclarando hehehehe, saludos**_

 _ **Gregorioabel: bueno con que me leas no me importa si estas comiendo o en el baño, asi que bien y si el buen Charly ya entro a escena!.**_

 _ **Alejasmin Kou: ya te estabas tardando! Pero me encanta saber que me lees y te este gustando!**_

 _ **Tere: ots! Ots!**_

 _ **Tarma Jones: Esta clase de jugadas ni Messi la hace! Y si habrá algo de bullying sobre Taiki**_

 _ **Mirel Moon: tempano de hielo? Jajajaja esto va ser un sauna!**_

 _ **Kiki: si ya sabes como soy pa que te extrañas!**_

 _ **Sioux Azul: gracis y espero este cap te haya encantado!.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas que decirles gracias me despido, soy Charly Meiou diciendo BYE BYE!**_


	6. AMIGOS Y RIVALES

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 6

 _ **Hospital Metropolitano de Jyuban**_

Taiki y Setsuna estaban en la sala de espera junto a varias personas más, entre ellas la joven Luna que estaba muy angustiada.

-Vaya si que esta preocupada por él-Taiki miraba con sorpresa eso-bueno es porque Yaten es muy popular entre las chicas-dijo en voz baja para que solo Setsuna le escuchara-si me preocupa mi hermano no lo niego, pero me preocupa más lo que pueda hacerle a ella, se ve que es muy dulce no se si pueda manejar el genio de Yaten y más con lo que pasó-

-No te creas, Luna por muy dulce que se vea es de carácter fuerte-respondió Setsuna con calma fue cuando finalmente Yaten salió del consultorio donde le atendían, este iba en una silla de ruedas empujada por una enfermera.

-¡Joven Yaten!-Luna fue la primera en acercarse-¿Qué le dijeron?-Yaten bajo la cabeza un poco disgustado.

-No podre caminar por lo menos en un mes, al menos no sin muletas-dijo con desgano

-¡Cuanto lo siento!-respondió Luna cabizbaja a lo que Yaten solo suspiró.

-Es mi culpa también por no fijarme donde pise, también por arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños-Taiki no salía de su asombro al ver a su hermano menor disculparse.

-Eso si es nuevo-mencionó Setsuna también sorprendida de que Yaten se disculpara, más con una fan ya que es bien conocida la actitud de Yaten hacia las chicas salvo estas le gusten y fue justo en ese momento que la fan number one del peliplateado se apareció.

-¡OH YATEN!-corrió Mina hacia el convaleciente chico quien solo suspiro-¿Qué TE PASO?-dijo al empujar a Luna y estar a lado de "su Yaten"

-¿Qué no es obvio?-respondió molesto el peliplateado-¡ME JODI EL PIE!-señaló de forma tosca, pero un buen correctivo por parte de su madre Kakkyu le hizo sentir dolor no solo en el pie.

-¿¡Esa es la forma de tratar a una persona que se preocupa por ti jovencito!?-reclamó de la misma manera su madre quien había venido con Minako, Setsuna sintió frio al conocer a su futura suegra.

-¿Esa… es tu mamá?-preguntó atemorizada.

-Si, ¿acaso sentiste miedito?-sonrió Taiki, pero Setsuna le dedicó una mirada entre enojo y temor pero eso no iba tomar relevancia ya que…

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Luna al reincorporase de la abrupta llegada de Mina, a lo que Mina miró con cara de pocos amigos a Luna.

-¿Yo?-sonrió confiada ya que parecía que esta chica que si vestia bien era algo boba-¡Yo soy Mina Aino y soy la amante oficial de Yaten!-

-¡Ay no mames!-Taiki bajo la cabeza al igual que los que conocían a Mina por sus imprudencias incluida mamá Kakkyu.

 _-Dame paciencia y no fuerza Kamisama porque esta niña si esta bien pe…sadita-_ pensó Kakkyu, suspiró-¿Cómo fue que te lastimaste hijo?-

-Estaba bailando con ella y sin querer tropecé con ella-Mina miró a Luna con recelo algo que la chica sintió al bajar su mirada-logre evitar que ella se lastimara pero mi tobillo hizo un giro de más y me tiene aquí-explicó Yaten con su clásico tono desenfadado-Luna quedo en cuidarme ¿no es asi?-Yaten miró a la chica quien se quedó sorprendida ante tal afirmación pero Mina se quedo en shock.

-S-si asi es-aclaro su voz la chica de coletas negras-mientras veníamos camino al hospital se lo propuse ya que me siento en deuda-

-Ya no digas nada ni te disculpes, el que debería estar apenado soy yo por arruinar tu cumpleaños creo que seria lo correcto en compensación-

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!-

-Si quisiera ser torturaro, llamaría al escuadron 731 o a las SS y creeme que me sentiría como en hotel 5 estrellas a que tu me cuides-

-¡Ay exageras!-minimizó Mina las veces que cuido a Yaten por un resfrío y malestar estomacal.

 _-¡Espera un momento!-interrumpió Carlos a su cuñado_ -¿esta chica Aino es tan nefasta como dicen ser?-

-Te lo pondré asi mi estimado Carlos-dijo Yaten desde su cama mientras tenían una conversación de chicos, ya que al parecer Carlos y Seiya hicieron buena amistad a demás de que a Kakyuu le parecía un chico muy simpático y buena influencia para sus hijos **(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUENA INFLUENCIA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA POBRE INOCENTE!)** -en primaria teníamos que cultivar un puto frijolito en un frasco de vidrio-Carlos asintió.

-Si yo también lo hice en la primaria, creo que es un experimento que todo infante debe llevar el mio incluso lo cultivamos en el jardín-dijo con orgullo.

-Bueno el de Mina sufrió combustión espontánea-Carlos abrió los ojos ante tal declaración-¿¡CÓMO CHINGADOS UNA PLANTA SE INCENDIA SIN RAZON APARENTE!?-

-Pudo ser el sol que refracto su luz en el frasco-señaló Taiki.

-¿En un dia nublado?-Yaten arqueó la ceja-Seiya pásame el anuario de la primaria-Seiya le dio a su hermano lo que solicitó y mostró una foto de aquel hecho, en ella se ve a una pequeña Mina llorando con su frasco en sus manos mientras su planta estaba aún en llamas-¿Cómo carajos es eso posible?-

-Si eso es intrigante pero a mi me sorprende que aquella maestra tuviera una cámara a la mano para documentar eso-agregó Seiya fue cuando tocaron a la puerta, Yaten permitio la entrada a quein toco, eran Luna y Hotaru quien de improviso fue también ya que no perdería la chance de estar tan cerca de un grupo de pop conocido.

-¡Chicos dice su madre que la comida ya esta lista!-mencionó Hotaru con buen ánimo-¿y que si pueden bajar a Yaten de una vez?-Carlos y Seiya se vieron seriamente e hicieron un piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien lo llevaba esa vez.

-¡Exijo la revancha!-recriminó Seiya.

-Es tu hermano-señaló Carlos a lo que Hotaru simplemente bufó y caminó hacia Yaten a quien ayudo a ponerse de pie-¡Oye espera Hotaru te vas a lastimar!-pero Hotaru levanto con relativa facilidad al peli plateado dejando un poco impresionados a todos.

-No es tan difícil si sabes algo de física-mencionó la chica con tranquilidad-¿no lo crees Taiki-kun?-

-Si pero la fuerza necesaria para poder mover a un objeto de determinado peso debe ser superior para su desplazamiento-explico Carlos dejando a todos mas sorprendidos.

-¿¡Qué!? Si pongo atención a las clases de fisica-se excusó mientras ayudaba a Hotaru y a Yaten, a quien bajaron con mucho cuidado hacia el comedor en donde les esperaba una deliciosa comida.-¡Esto es una delicia!-exclamó Meiou quien dejo caer a Yaten en su asiento.

-¿Le ayudo con algo señora Kou?-preguntó Luna con una sonrisa a lo que la señora asintió

-Primero llamame Kakyuu eso de señora Kou no me gusta, tendré cuarenta pero aun estoy digna de ser señorita-se expreso asi la mamá de los Kou-y si ayúdame con estos platos, joven Meiou usted me ayudara con este guisado-

-¡Claro claro!-dijo al tomar el cacerola con unos guantes para no quemarse-¡Oiga esto huele delicioso!, a mi padre le encantaría saber la receta-

-Con gusto después de comer-dijo la señora… **(Kakyuu ve con malos ojos al escirtor)** digo Kakyuu se sento mientras sus hijos e invitados comenzaban a tomar sus alimentos, fue cuando el timbre sonó, Carlos se levantó para ver quien era-no se preocupe yo voy Kakyyu-san-el chico se dirigió a la puerta cuando volvió a sonar el timbre-que insistencia… Si buenaaaaassss…-Carlos se encontró con una imagen muy bella por parte de la visita, una rubia de cabellera larga hasta la espalda baja quien vestia el uniforme deportivo de la escuela a la que asistia mas la playera de la chica acentuaba mucho su busto aunque… de hecho el uniforme se ajustaba bien a la figura de la rubia.

-¡Hola!, ¿tu quién eres?-preguntó curiosa la chica a lo que Carlos sonrió

-Por ti guapa puedo ser el superhéroe que quieras-respondió Carlos pero fue cuando otra rubia apareció.

-¡Que sorpresa Carlos!-dijo Serena apareciendo a lado de su amiga-¡te presento a mi amiga Mina!-Carlos dejo pasar a las chicas quienes fueron recibidas por los demás, Carlos al regresar a la mesa notó que había algo de tensión entre Mina y Luna.-Creo que hice algo indebido-

-Como no tienes idea…-mencionó Serena con cierta molestia haciendo suspirar al chico, la comida paso con relativa "tranquilidad" hasta que llego la hora de lavar los platos.

-Ok-hablo la matriarca de los Kou-¿Quién me ayuda con los platos?-tanto Mina como Luna se apuntaron al momento y fue cuando el desastre comenzó…

-¡Quitate guera oxigenada se nota que nunca has hecho algo en tu casa!-le gritó

-¡Ay ya quisieras chamaca!-dijo al momento de aventarle jabón hasta que llego el terrible sonido que toda persona debe evitar teniendo a una madre como Kakyuu… se rompió "ese" plato de la elegante vajilla, de pronto unos pasos hicieron eco en toda la casa.

-¡HABER CHIQUILLAS PENDEJAS!-rugió Kakyyu como si de Godzilla fuera ambas chicas se quedaron aterradas ante la inmensa prescencia de la matriarca Kou-¿Por qué chin#"$#%?-y asi continuo diciendo un sin fín de palabras anti sonantes y de alto irrespeto a la progenitora de ambas, Kakyuu regreso a la sala donde los demás invitados se quedaron atonitos del vocabulario que ella poseía.

-Kakyuu ¿Cómo logro eso?-preguntó Hotaru

-Tener a estos tres como hijos me hizo la mujer que soy ahora-dijo con orgullo, Hotaru miraba con admiración a la mujer, Taiki hizo que Carlos le escuchara.

-Yo que tu evitaba que tu novia tuviera mucho contacto con mi madre-le advirtió

-No es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga-le corrigió

-Si como no-Serena se anexo-no hay que ser una genio para ver que hay algo entre ustedes-

-¿Aja como que?-Carlos estaba algo escéptico a eso

-Por favor-Seiya hablo con una sonrisa picara-en primer lugar Hotaru es muy linda de rostro, y no es muy alta.-

-¿Eso lo dices por Lita o que?-preguntó Serena indignada por su amiga mencionada

-Y también se nota que tiene una hermosa figura sino mirala-los cuatro miraron a Hotaru de la cabeza a los pies y en efecto a pesar de ser algo menor tenia una figura muy desarrollada para su edad…

 **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: EN ESTA VERSION HOTARU SE PARECE MUCHO A DAMA 9 EN ESE SEXY FISICO GRACIAS!)**

-Tiene bonitas piernas-dijo Serena

-Y esa sonrisa tan linda-dijo Carlos sonrojado a lo que los otros tres le hicieron caer en su treta-los he de matar por esto…-

-¿entonces?-Seiya volvió a la carga-deberias dejar ese tonto juego de que es tu amiga-

-Setsuna ya me dijo lo que paso entre ustedes-mencionó Taiki a lo que Carlos le miró fulminante pero Taiki no se inmuto-deberias invitarla a salir, ¿o no "cuñado"?-Meiou se quedó en silencio hasta que salieron de la casa Kou, una vez lejos Mina y Luna se vieron con molestia.

-Más te vale no acercarte a mi Yaten-advirtió Mina con el puño abierto

-¡Cuando quieras guera!-respondió Luna con sus manos dispuestas al ataque

-¡Ya vámonos Mina que sino la ropa no se va tender sola!-Serena se llevo a rastras a Mina-y Carlos… ¡animate!-dijo mientras el grupo se separaba y tomaba caminos diferentes.

Las hermanas Tomoe y el menor de los Meiou caminaban con rumbo al metro y solo las hermanas iban hablando hasta que…

-Ho-Hotaru-dijo con algo de ¿miedo? En su voz a lo que ambas chicas detuvieron su andar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntoó la mencionada con extrañeza

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-dijo con franqueza dejando atónitas a ambas quienes se vieron entre ellas…

 _ **Residencia Meiou**_

-¿Y bueno cual fue su respuesta?-preguntó una hermosa chica de cabello aqua desde la sala junto a un chico rubio mientras jugaban al "Jenga"

-Si dijo que si pero como están las cosas yo creo que de amigos no pasamos…-suspiró

-¿Entonces si te gusta?-preguntó otra persona de cabello rubio

-Pues creo que si Michiru… y tengo miedo-dijo Carlos sonrojado mientras derrumbaba el juego

-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta…-dijo Michiru con una sonrisa fue cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió

-¡Buenas noches!-dijo Setsuna con evidente cansancio al dejar caer unas enormes carpetas en la mesa y dejarse caer en el sofá-¿Cómo estuvo la comida?-le preguntó a su hermano-¿Cómo esta Yaten?-

-El güero Kou esta bien, tiene a sus dos locas tras él.-

-Mira quién lo dice-se mofo la pareja de Michiru

-¿A que te refieres Haruka?-preguntó Setsuna ya algo intrigada

-Aca tu hermanito se armo de valor y acaba de invitar a salir a la ya no tan pequeña Hotaru-dijo con calma y un poco de picardía.

-¡Ya era hora!-respondió Setsuna-al fin tu hormonas te están guiando con la correcta-

-¿¡Esperen, qué!? ¿Cómo dicen?-

-¿Y ya sabes a donde la vas a llevar?-

-Pues quizás al parque de diversiones o a las arcadias-

-¡Llevala al parque de diversiones!-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y amenzantes-

-¡Se cortes!-dijo Michiru

-¡Debes ser todo un caballero!-Haruka

-¡Y nada de hacer algo estúpido!-advirtió Setsuna

-¿Y si no lo hago qué?-dijo muy "salsa" Carlos

-Porque sino te la parto yo y ellas conmigo-Haruka se trono los nudillos, Michiru mostró sus tacones y Setsuna una sonrisa maligna.

-Y… ¿me podrían aconsejar en como ser un mejor caballero?-

 _ **Preparatoria No. 10**_

Serena, Seiya y Taiki los dos últimos reian al oir lo que éste último había escuchado por la voz de su novia (aun no oficial).

-El pobre no tiene opción-finalizó Taiki con un dolor en el estómago de tanto reir.

-¡Ay que malos son con él!-les regañó Serena- a demás creo que los dos hacen una pareja muy linda-

-Setsuna y yo iremos ese dia también para que pasa-

-De ser asi…-Seiya miró a Serena-¿vamos también?-Serena sonrió

-¡Genial vamos a tener una cita triple!-Setsuna a lo lejos escucho la platica y sintió una gota recorrerle la nuca.

-Creo que esto se salio de las manos un poco-se dijo-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

Masato Sanjoi estaba en su escritorio trabajando en su computadora cuando un correo electrónico llego a su bandeja al examinarlo sonrio encantado, tomo su teléfono y busco un número.-¡Buen trabajo hasta ahora Netsu pero necesito una cobertura adicional… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-

 _-Si tienes el dinero dalo por hecho-_ respondieron al otro lado de la línea

-Tal vez no puedo tenerte Setsuna Meiou y de no tenerte yo nadie lo hara-pensó con malicia el guapo y malvado profeso Masato-diablos de solo pensar en ella me pongo "caliente"-dijo al tomar sus cosas e ir al baño.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 **ESTA AHÍ DETRÁS DEL MONITOR DE SU COMPUITADORA LLENO DE POLVO Y TELARAÑAS… HASTA QUE LLEGA MR MUSCULO CON SU FORMULA MEJORADA PARA…**

 **¿!NO NETA 4 MESES!? NO TENGO VERGÜENZA…. Y PUES COMO NO TENGO PUES SE AGUANTAN!**

 **NO YA EN SERIO ESE BLOQUEO FUE BRUTAL JUNTO A LAS SITUACIONES QUE SE DIERON EN ESE LAPSO DE INDOLE PERSONAL, DE VERDAD PIDO DISCULPAS Y ESTENSE ATENTOS QUE ESTE FIC YA VOLVIO!**

 **ASI QUE AGRADESCO SU PACIENCIA Y NO VENIRME A MATAR EN ESE TIEMPO TAMBIEN ASI QUE MEJOR PASO A AGRADECER A: USAKOU SANZ, GREGORIOABEL, MALKAV-IZTLI, MIREL MOON, SERENA SANCHEZ, ANDREITA KOU, MARTHA KOU(SEGUIDORA FIEL DE LA HISTORIA), ALEJAZMIN KOU(FIEL SEGUIDORA TAMBIEN), GMAPLAY(SORPRESA MI BRO) Y A TARMA JONES (HERMANAZOS GRACIAS POR DARTE EL ROL ACA)**

 **Y TODO LOS DEL FANDOM QUE SE PASAN POR ACA LES DIGO…**

 **SOY CHARLY MEIOU SALIENDO DEL HIATUS Y MALDITO BLOQUEO!**

 **Y LA TERESA!**


	7. LA CITA PARTE 1

Las explosiones y los disparos eran ensordecedores mientras un grupo de soldados estaban atrincherados en una casa haciendo cuentas de sus provisiones y municiones.

-¡Esto va mal!-dijo Yaten algo nervioso-¿Cómo es posible que nos dejáramos rodear?-fue cuando miro a su hermano Seiya de mala gana.

-Era la única opción que teníamos…-dijo al mirar el estado de Carlos el cual tenía una gran herida en el pecho-Si no hacemos algo no va salir con bien de esta…-menciono preocupado.

-¿Oigan no creen que están exagerando?-Taiki se veía algo extrañado…

-Taiki, ¿acaso no has estado antes ya en la friendzone?-dijo Carlos sujetándolo por su camisa-creía que podría sortearlo pero…-jadeaba-este dolor es muy fuerte… me dan ganas de…-fue en ese momento que una granada entro rompiendo una ventana.

-¡MIERDA!-dijeron al unisonó la pantalla se torno gris y esta decía "Better luck next time!", Carlos se quito los audífonos de su cabeza con cierta tristeza, suspiro para luego cerrar su laptop.

-¿Quieres hablar?-pregunto Yaten algo preocupado por su amigo.

-Solo si tú mama tiene ese delicioso pastel de manzana casero que me hará diabético-propuso.

-A pesar de todo sigues siendo un miserable-respondió Seiya con una sonrisa para luego rodearlo con su brazo-vayamos a la cocina-Los demás lo siguieron luego de su ya habitual reunión de fin de semana de videojuegos, desde que Carlos conoció a los Kou este se volvió su amigo y en definitiva todos se querían bien, llegaron a la cocina donde la señora Kakyuu estaba viendo una de sus novelas favoritas mientras esperaba que el pastel de manzana se enfriara.

-¡Vaya! Al fin decidieron salir de su cueva-dijo al ver a los chicos con los ojos rojos de tanto rato de estar frente a una pantalla.-¿Y? ¿Finalmente estás listo para hablar sobre ella?-Meiou se quedo impresionado-No es para tanto a final de cuenta cuando era joven tenía a muchos "amigos" así que se como son las señales…-

-Entonces si lo traen en la sangre…-sospechaba Carlos mientras se tomaba de la barbilla y la amable señora Kou le servía un poco de pastel.

-A ver… ¿Qué paso entre tú y la chica?-decía mientras terminaba de servir a sus hijos su propia rebanada de pastel y ella se servía un poco de café y se sentaba frente a los chicos.

-Okey-suspiro Carlos-¿quiere saber lo que paso hace un año también? Dijo si me voy a echar lodo para que se sepa desde cuando.-

-¡Tu solo cuenta muchacho!-insistió la señora Kou al darle un sorbo a su café.

-Hace un año le culpe de la ruptura de con mi ex ya que ella supo que me puso los "cuernos" con el ex de Setsuna…-

-Que poca tuvieron esos dos-respondió Kakyuu

-Y donde vea a ese cabron…-Taiki hizo notar su molestia nada más ser mencionado

-Se la romperemos…-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa macabra y golpeaba una de sus manos con su puño.

-¿Puedo continuar?-Carlos aclaro su garganta-bueno digamos que las palabras no fueron las más "bonitas" y hasta ahora caí en cuenta que no se puede obtener el perdón de la noche a la mañana… y mas que te quieran-

-Y cuando supiste que a Hotaru le gustabas ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Kakyuu-¿te dejaste guiar por tus hormonas y por lo que los demás notaron?-el chico asintió-y luego porque les decimos idiotas…-los chicos se avergonzaron ante esa verdad-¿y luego que paso en la primer cita?-

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 7

 _ **Hace dos meses…**_

 **Parque de diversiones Fuji Q Highland**

La cara de Hotaru incredulidad y de ansiedad lo decía todo y no solo la de ella sino la de Serena y Setsuna mientras los chicos estaban más que entusiasmados mientras los seis estaban esperando la fila para "el laberinto del súper terror".

-¿Por qué?-Setsuna

-¿Tenemos que?-Hotaru

-¿Formarnos aquí?-Serena mientras los chicos les miraron con un poco de malicia-

-Pues como hoy tuvimos la mala suerte de que Eejanaika está cerrado pues este era el plan b para esta hora-dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-sugirió Carlos confiado

 _ **45 minutos después…**_

Seiya cargaba en su espalda a una desmayada Serena mientras Setsuna y Taiki cargaban al hermano de Setsuna quien había sufrido un pequeño desmayo por un golpe "accidental" por parte de un actor de la atracción ya que este por querer proteger a Hotaru le salió el tiro por la culata, Carlos fue despertado de una manera muy maternal por parte de Setsuna quien le vació una botella de agua en la cara teniendo un efecto inmediato.

-¡Me ahogo!-dijo al despertar y que Setsuna le extendiera un pañuelo de tela mientras Taiki le revisaba el golpe que se había llevado.

-No esta tan mal…-le dijo Taiki-salvo por esa horrible cosa que tienes… ¡Ah no si así es tu cara!-el grupo comenzó a reírse por ese chiste incluida Serena quien ya se había recuperado.

-¡Ja j aja!-Carlos miro a Taiki con cierto recelo-No te parto tu cara porque mi hermana me parte la mía como no le puedo responder…-

-Nunca me has podido ganar…-dijo confiada Setsuna

-¡Tenia cinco años!-reclamo Carlos a lo que Hotaru suspiro y miro al cielo como quien dice "ahí van de nuevo con ese cuento"-

-¡Bueno!-interrumpió Seiya-¿Por qué no mejo vamos a una atracción menos terrorífica?-todos accedieron a la sugerencia mientras lo seguían hasta…

-¡Seiya no mames!-dijo Setsuna dejando atónitos por el vocabulario digno de trabajador de obra altamente calificado que acababa de emplear al ver a que atracción les había traído…

-¡OH GENIAL TAKABISHA!-exclamaron Serena y Carlos, Hotaru simplemente les miro con rareza.

-Yo no voy a subir…-decía con cierto miedo en su voz Hotaru al ver la inclinación de 121° de la caída de aquella montaña rusa.

-¡Vamos Hotaru!-Carlos la animo al tomarla de la mano cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hermana-¡Mira que Serena es una miedosa se va subir adelante con mi hermana!-las dos chicas se quedaron impactadas antes esa declaración.

-¿¡Qué nosotras que!?-dijeron asustadas.

-Si gustas mejor voy a tu lado-Taiki reconforto a su cita-así podremos gritar juntos-

-También yo bombón te protegeré-Seiya tomo por la cintura a Serena para darle un pequeño beso para animarla.

-Váyanse a un hotel…-dijo en broma Carlos a lo que la parejita se separo de inmediato algo sonrojados-¡esperen no me digan que…!-

 _-¡WOW WOW!-Seiya interrumpía el relato de Carlos-¡eso mi madre no debe enterarse!-el grupo de chicos miro de inmediato a Kakyuu quien afilaba un cuchillo._

 _-¡oh no se alarmen por lo que hago sigan hablando!-dijo con ella con una mirada sádica, los cuatro cerraron la entre pierna del susto…_

 _-Co-como iba diciendo…-_

Carlos suspiraba al ver como sus amigos si habían subido a la Takabisha pero al menos estaba junto a Hotaru quien estaba en ese momento chateando en su teléfono y no prestaba mucha atención a su acompañante, este ultimo miraba la velocidad con la que tecleaba y la expresión en su rostro era mas de felicidad que otra cosa, Carlos por un momento vio de reojo con quien estaba teniendo semejante conversación y era nada menos que…

 _-¿Rini?-Seiya interrumpía sorprendido de nueva cuenta-¿Rini Tsukino?- Carlos asentía de mala gana._

 _-Después de esta cita con ustedes tuvimos un par mas de citas la lleve al museo natural y al museo marino que esta genial, no es mi estilo pero me gusto mucho-dijo sincero pero cabizbajo-también la lleve a cenar unas veces pero siempre parecía estar más al pendiente de Rini-_

 _-Oye Carlos-era Kakyuu quien traía unos panecillos y una tetera recién preparada-¿y trataste de ganarte a su amiga?-_

 _-¿Cómo y para qué?-dijo muy sacado de lugar ante tal pregunta, Kakyuu sonrió._

 _-Hijo, su amiga te jodío tu ligue…-decía con seguridad al dar la primer mordida a su panecillo mientras los chicos se quedaban intrigados-no debería contarles esta información pero si quieren que sus pretendientes "caigan" antes ustedes deben ganarse también a las amistades y a la familia, Seiya tu ya estás del otro lado y tenemos que hablar sobre cierto temita-lo señalo mientras ahora señalaba al mayor de sus hijos-y tu ya te ganaste al hermano, gánate a sus amigas para que no la vayas a estropear-Carlos y Taiki se miraron un momento para luego encoger sus hombros como que no entendieron eso-Luego les explico y bueno termíname de contar que paso en el parque de diversiones._

 _-Después de que bajaran los demás decidimos ir a comer algo…-_

El grupo estaba en un restaurante de comida rápida en donde cada uno pedía muy fiel a su estilo su comida favorita, Seiya y Serena hamburguesas dobles con extra queso, papas extra grandes, dos pays de manzanas y refrescos extra grandes "light", en el caso de Setsuna y Taiki fue algo más saludable y en el caso de Carlos y Hotaru fue una mezcla de ambos ya que Hotaru pidió algo similar a lo de la primer pareja y Carlos a lo de la segunda pareja; ambos chicos veían con antojo el plato del otro.

-¿Y tu porque estas a dieta?-pregunto Hotaru a Carlos

-Porque estoy bajo un régimen alimenticio para llegar al máximo nivel para el equipo, ¿y tú no quieres otro antojito?-le señalo el número de piezas de pollo que se había comido…

 **(YA VALIO YA VALIO! ESO JAMAS DE LOS JAMASES SE LE DEBE DECIR A UNA MUJER Y MENOS EN TU PRIMER CITA!)**

No paso ni un impulso eléctrico del cerebro del chico para comunicarse entre las dos neuronas que tenía para sentir el puño de su hermana en su cabeza.

-¡Idiota!-le dijo Setsuna a Carlos mientras se terminaba su ensalada grande con carne.

-¿Oye cariño no crees que estas exagerando?-Taiki salió a defender a su cuñado-lo digo porque si le sigues pegando así se va quedar mas baboso y no va entender-Carlos le dedico una mirada como Velociraptor a su presa hasta le siseo como uno, Hotaru aprovecho para teclear algo en su teléfono, cosa que ya incomodaba mas a Carlos y a Setsuna.

Al final fueron a mas atracciones cada pareja por su lado, a lo que Carlos llevo a su cita a las maquinas de juegos y videojuegos.

-Dark Lady sírvase de implantar su caos en este lugar-le invito Carlos a su acompañante quien de inmediato tomo una pistola de uno de los videojuegos.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a las arcadias en Tokio?-pregunto Hotaru al empezar a subir el marcador de aquella maquina.

-Mi hermana, porqué saque estos boletos a buen precios y porque quería un cambio-dijo seriamente Carlos a Hotaru-aunque la verdad no esperaba que la cita fuera así-suspiro

-Yo tampoco sabes-dijo al disparar y enfrentar al jefe de nivel al cual comenzaba a derrotar-esperaba algo más de ti pero no se quizás para la próxima…-esa declaración hizo que Carlos escupiera su refresco ya que se estaba ahogando

-¿Me estas pidiendo una segunda cita?-decía escurriendo su bebida.

-Si… si tu quieres claro-decía apenada, ¿de donde había sacado ese valor?-solo un favor no invites a nadie más-Carlos hizo un ademan de soldado ya que entendía a lo que se refería…

Mientras con Setsuna y Taiki, la pareja tenía un momento muy alegre ya que estaban los dos juntos viendo los puestos de regalos y también yendo a los juegos de azar donde Taiki gano un conejo para su pareja.

-Setsuna quisiera preguntarte algo-Taiki le llevo a una banca donde podrían charlar hubo un silencio algo prolongado mientras Taiki cerró los ojos y tomaba aire, giro la cabeza para ver a Setsuna pero esta lo ataco con un beso en la boca al cual no se resistió y sintiendo el sabor de sus labios combinado con el aroma que su piel desprendía, hizo que todo su ser, alma y química hicieran un explosión haciendo que sus emociones gritaran de júbilo por semejante anotación pero sus hormonas comenzaron a trabajar, Setsuna sin querer poso su mano cerca de la entrepierna de Taiki y pudo sentir "eso" quien estaba despertando, de inmediato se alarma cortando el momento entre ambos muy sonrojados.

-¿Y que querías pre-preguntarme Taiki?-dijeron ambos con miradas desviadas por bochornoso momento.

-No nada ya… ya se me olvido…-fingía por la pena, sus emociones todas y cada una de ellas se dio un palmazo en la frente, incluyendo a Taiki Sexy porque se pasmo el cuate… **( y es que la neta cuando nos besan nos apendejamos tan cañón que el cerebro necesita un reinicio y un golpe para que arranque)**

-Bue..Bueno yo si tengo algo que preguntarte-decía muy sonrojada Setsuna.

-¿Qué?-decía Taiki tratando de ocultar sus ganas sexuales.

-¿Quieres tener algo más formal conmigo?-Taiki se quedo mudo ante eso

 _Carlos dejo caer la taza de té la cual se rompió al oír que su hermana se le declaro a su ahora si formal cuñado._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **ESTA AHÍ DETRÁS DEL MONITOR DE SU COMPUTADORA Y ES EN ESO CUANDO SE DA CUENTA QUE EL TIEMPESITO QUE DIJO QUE SE IBA TOMAR SE HIZO DE NUEVE MESES…**

 **ACASO ME PUSE A PARIR CHAYOTES!? PORQUE AL PARECER SI!**

 **BUENO PERO YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER DE SUS SOSPECHAS PORQUE YA SE VIENE… SE VIENE!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA ESPERA Y ESTENSE ATENTOS QUE YA SE ESTA COCINANDO ALGO "CALIENTE"**

 **CHARLY MEIOU**


	8. LA CITA PARTE 2

-¿Y que querías pre-preguntarme Taiki?-dijeron ambos con miradas desviadas por bochornoso momento.

-No nada ya… ya se me olvido…-fingía por la pena, sus emociones todas y cada una de ellas se dio un palmazo en la frente, incluyendo a Taiki Sexy porque se pasmo el cuate

-Bue...Bueno yo si tengo algo que preguntarte-decía muy sonrojada Setsuna.

-¿Qué?-decía Taiki tratando de ocultar sus ganas sexuales.

-¿Quieres tener algo más formal conmigo?-Taiki se quedo mudo ante eso.

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 8

 **Residencia Kou**

-¡Okey!-Yaten se intrigo mas al darle otro trago a su te-¿y cuál fue tu respuesta?-

-¡Wow Wow Wow!-intervino Carlos extendiendo las manos-¿Qué no estábamos hablando de mi tragedia amorosa?-

-Hijo-hablo Kakyuu-a grandes rasgos como ya te dije y como te dirá mi hijo Seiya, Rini Tsukino te jodío el asunto y si no mal recuerdo ¿no era tu acosadora numero uno?-Carlos miro a Seiya

-¿Tenias tu propia acosadora?-Carlos miro ahora a Yaten para luego mirar a Taiki quien le miro de regreso; ambos hicieron un gesto de asco-Ni que estuviera tan guapo-

-¡Ni que estuviera tan necesitado!-respondió

-¡No hermano ya te jodiste!-Yaten se palmeo la frente-no por nada te dicen en la escuela la culpa…-

-¡Wow viejo tranquilo!-Carlos detuvo la masacre-¡Eso más bien es mi hermana!-

-¿y por qué crees que ella es la culpa?-pregunto Taiki tajante.

-¡Pues porque nadie se la quiere echar!-respondió Carlos a lo que después pudo sentir el puño bien colocado en su quijada de Taiki, el cual echaba humo y estaba rojo porque si le había dolido pegarle a su cuñado.

-Vuélvele a decir así a mi novia y juro que… ¿Carlos?-Taiki se acerco a ver a su amigo ya que no respondía-oh oh….-Taiki solo sintió el zape de su madre.

-¡Tarado lo noqueaste bien sabroso!-decía al tomarle el pulso-ayúdenme a subirlo al sofá-dijo mientras subían a su visita al mueble, Kakyuu fue a la cocina y trajo una toalla húmeda la cual puso en la frente del chico-se lo merecía pero bueno al menos así nos va dejar seguir con tu respuesta a la sexy maestra que voy a tener como nuera, la verdad no me molesta si te hace feliz-Kakyuu no se encontraba molesta por eso-si me altera un poco que sea tu maestra y sé que todos tenemos nuestras fantasías bien locas además; el hermano es buena gente, un idiota eso sí pero buena gente.-

Los chicos estaban impresionados de lo bien que estaba tomando su madre esto de la relación del mayor de sus hijos con una docente.

-¡Además ayuda de que solo es maestra sustituta hasta que encuentren a otro para terminar el año!-

-Es verdad, ella solo va estar hasta que termine el año-menciono Seiya al recordar que el contrato de la profesora era antes de que año nuevo empiece.

 **Parque de diversiones Fuji Q Highland**

Taiki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la pregunta que Setsuna le había hecho ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada como fan pero… ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de él como Taiki y no por su nombre nada mas?, eso no importaba en ese momento ya que Taiki se perdía en esos ojos tan profundos que tenia ella ambos estaban tan absortos que no se percataban de que alguien les estaba siguiendo la pista muy de cerca.

-¡Perfecto-nya!-decía aquella chica de baja estatura, lentes y un peinado rizado la cual sonreía como si de una niña pequeña acabase de hacer una travesura y sabría que se saldría con la suya, el sonido del obturador de su cámara volvía a sonar varias veces más tomando una secuencia de aquel beso y de otros más.

Más tarde esa mujer seguía al grupo de Taiki en donde se veía que las parejas estaban terminando una linda cita; Serena y Seiya estaban abrazados uno ha lado del otro, Carlos y Hotaru iban agarrados de las manos algo mas tímidamente por parte de la chica y la ultima pareja iban agarrados del brazo como si fueran una pareja de años algo que impresiono a la fotógrafa-¡Nya! ¡Es perfecto!-tomo esa última fotografía quien al momento recibió una llamada de su contratista y a quien inmediatamente respondió-Habla Netsu-nya… ¡oh es usted señor Masato!... ¡Si tengo lo que usted necesita! ¿Y usted tiene mi pago?-la chica miro su teléfono y abrió la "app" de su banco para ver su estado de cuenta el cual paso de tener una cantidad en negativo a una cantidad de cinco cifras, Netsu beso el teléfono para luego agradecer a su contratista a quien de inmediato mando las fotografías de su cámara a su teléfono-¿le llego la evidencia?-

-¡Si y como siempre es un gran trabajo!-respondía Masato complacido desde el balcón de su departamento.

 _-¿Qué quiere que divulgue?-pregunto Netsu ansiosa_

-Aun nada…-decía Masato al revisar las fotos... hasta dar con algunas en donde no se veía el rostro de la profesora Meiou-pero tengo una idea…-

 **Residencia Kou, tiempo actual**

Taiki detuvo su relato porque el hermano de Setsuna estaba reaccionando después de estar casi una hora desmayado por el buen gancho a la mandíbula que Taiki le coloco, le costó levantarse en el sofá por lo que opto por quedarse sentado un rato mas.

-Pegas duro cuñado-se tomaba de la quijada-al menos no me reventó ningún diente, ¡me noqueaste como Márquez a Pacqueao!-sonreía pero con dolor, la señora Kakyuu **(le da un zape al escritor por decirle señora a quien previamente ya le había advertido sobre ese tema)** le dio una bolsa con hielo al chico-Usted me atiende mejor que en mi casa-decía con ojos de cachorro-¿no me quiere adoptar?-

-No, no estoy tan loca para tener a otro miembro en mi cuarteto-fue en ese momento que la puerta de la casa se abrió y extrañamente la "Marcha Imperial" comenzó a tocar, Carlos miraba extrañado eso ya que los miembros de la familia Kou se colocaron en fila mientras el patriarca de la familia hacia su aparición y que para Carlos era impresionante ya que logro que se pusiera de pie, cada uno de los miembros de la familia le saludo mientras mama Kakyuu le ayudaba con el saco y el portafolios.

-Gracias-dijo mientras apretaba la pantalla de su teléfono celular el cual reproducía ese tono ya que le había llegado un mensaje de su oficina fue cuando noto la presencia de Carlos-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunto con su mirada seria, Carlos sonrió un poco…

-Es que si le digo quien soy no me va creer-dijo campechanamente el muchacho haciendo que el señor Kou sacara una carcajada dejando a sus hijos impresionados

 **Residencia Meiou-Tenou**

Haruka y Setsuna no daban crédito a lo que les estaba diciendo el menor de los Meiou, Michiru solo reía un poco ya que sabía que Carlos era una persona que sacaba una sonrisa a la gente por muy seria que fuera-¡Oh vamos Setsuna!-declaro su amiga-¡debes agradecerle de que el te este facilitando las relaciones con la familia de tu novio!-Setsuna solo se masajeaba las sienes de la cabeza.

-No sé si agradecer o matarte-Setsuna lo pensaba mientras seguía con el masaje gracias a la jaqueca que le habían regalado ese sábado por la mañana, Haruka solo meneaba la cabeza.

-Cariño no lo alientes, si le dices que tiene dotes como mediador se va unir a la fuerza antiterrorista para ejercer-Haruka dijo sarcástica

-¿En verdad existe una carrera así?-Carlos lo pensó-si no la armo en deportes me queda mi carisma y poder de convencimiento-

-Si ya vimos como te funciono con dos chicas…-sentencio Haruka con tono mordaza, Carlos inmediatamente le encaro y le estiro la mano-¡Oh vaya!-

-¡Esto lo amerita!-declaro Carlos, a lo que Haruka se subió la manga de su camisa y tomo la mano del chico para hacer pulsaciones en la mesa del desayuno, Haruka se despacho rápido al chico quien se sobaba la muñeca.

-Con esta ya son 30 derrotas al hilo, ni porque estas en forma y haces pesas puedes vencerme-decía orgullosa de sí mismo, Carlos bajaba la cabeza derrotado-¡animo quizás cuando llegues a las 50 considere dejarte ganar!-

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa a lo que Carlos se dirigió a contestar-Esta no es una grabación habla Meiou, ¿en qué le puedo?… ¿¡mama!? ¿¡Que!? ¡No veo por qué no! ¿Hoy, aquí?, pero… pero-Carlos miro a sus compañeras que dijera que no-¿Cómo que llegan en media hora?- Carlos dejo el teléfono en su lugar y suspiro.- ¡CODIGO ROJO!-corrió a su habitación mientras las chicas comenzaban a acomodar la casa lo más rápido posible, Carlos regreso cambiado y alineado mientras cargaba una enorme cesta de ropa de todas las habitaciones.

-¡Carlos ya te dijimos que no entres así a nuestras habitaciones!-

-¡En este momento tus tanguitas me valen un cacahuate!-respondió al colocar la ropa en la lavadora mientras le aventaba a Haruka un trapo y una botella de limpiador, Setsuna apareció con un traje casual y una pañoleta en su cabeza mientras barría el piso, Haruka se ponía a sacudir y Michiru… Michiru se metió a la ducha con toda la calma del mundo dejando lo más pesado a los demás...

Minutos después la casa estaba en orden y también ellos justo a tiempo ya que la puerta en ese momento sonó a lo que Michiru ya totalmente arreglada fue a recibir a los patriarcas de la familia Meiou, el padre un hombre que ya estaba cerca de sus cincuenta años y que tenía cara de ser bastante serio con las personas en especial con su hijo a quien miraba seriamente y ponía un poco nervioso al mismo.

-¡Hola pa´!-dijo el chico con una sonrisa y alzando la mano a lo que el señor Meiou tomo con un suspiro-¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-Bueno ¿pero que no podemos tener ningún motivo que no sea el quererlos ver?-dijo la señora Meiou **(Quien también le receto un zape a su querido escritor)** con una sonrisa que era la misma que usaba Carlos cuando quería chantajear.

-¡Reunión!-organizo Haruka a lo que el grupo de jóvenes se reunió a pesar de tener a los patriarcas enfrente **(¿Alguien vio pingüinos de Madagascar? Bueno digamos que Haruka es Skipper, Setsuna es Kowalski, Rico es Carlos y Michiru es Cabo)** -¿Setsuna probabilidades de que esto sea una trampa?-

-Demasiado altas, además la visita mensual se adelanto salvo haya una emergencia o que Carlos haya tenido algo que ver-las tres chicas miraban a Carlos quien se incomodo.

-¿Qué? No he hecho idioteces que pasen de una llamada de atención de la escuela y mis calificaciones no están tan de la patada-menciono

-Luego hablamos de ese promedio regular jovencito-menciono el padre al acomodarse el saco que traía, Carlos se mordió la lengua al decir eso en voz alta.

-Mas bien venimos a ver a Setsuna-dijo mama Meiou con algo de preocupación mientras se acercaba a su hija, ambas mujeres podrían pasar por hermanas ya que la genética fue muy buena con ambas… y con Carlos hasta cierto punto… el chico mira a su padre ya que tiene su cabello y su estatura **(Carlos le pone una golpiza al escritor a quien deja noqueado-¡QUE SOLO QUIERO EL APELLIDO!)**

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **ESTA AHÍ DETRÁS DEL MONITOR DE SU COMPUTADORA Y ES EN ESO CUANDO SE DA CUENTA QUE EL TIEMPESITO QUE DIJO QUE SE IBA TOMAR NO FUERON NUEVE MESE ESTA VEZ JAJAJAJAJA…**

 **ASI QUE VAMOS AGRADECIENDO A:**

 **TERESA: QUIEN ES FAN DE MI FIC Y QUE DA REVIEW EN CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS! YA VUELVEN LA CONSTANCIA!**

 **TARMA JONES: CUATE YA ESPERAMOS QUE CARLITOS TENGA MEJOR SUERTE LA PROXIMA!**

 **ALEJAZMIN KOU MALFOY: NETA MALFOY? TENIENDO UN AMPLIO NUMERO DE FAMILIAS DE SLYTERIN? GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTASE MAS!**

 **GREGORI ABEL: CARLOS ES UN PELOTUDO PERO ES ESE PELOTUDO QUE TODOS Y TODAS QUIEREN!**

 **LITA WELLINGTON: SOLO DIRE QUE NO USO NI EL 2% DE SU ALBAÑOL ASI LO PONGO**

 **KIKI KOU: QUE MILAGRO! GRACIAS!**

 **ELENMAR: (IMAGINALO COMO MAESTRO DE KUNG FU) UN ESCRITOR PUEDE IMAGINAR MUCHAS SITUACIONES PERO SOLO CON PRACTICA PUEDE PLASMAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE ELLAS EN UNA HISTORIA PERO EL VERDADERO MAESTRO LO HACE EN UN SOLO CAPITULO!**

 **SOY CHARLY MEIOU DICIENDO BYE BYE!**

 **Residencia Meiou-Tenou**

Taiki caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta mientras llevaba un lindo arreglo floral para su flamante novia; el aroma que tenia aquel obsequio no se podía comparar con el de ella, toco el timbre y espero hasta que le abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa mujer mayor idéntica a Setsuna a la cual dio un profundo beso en la boca.

-Ow-Carlos miro la escena desde el sofá junto al resto de la familia-quiero vomitar-Michiru le paso un bote de basura.

-En la alfombra nueva no-le miro de mala gana, Carlos acepto el bote

-¿Amor?-

-Es hombre muerto-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa


	9. LOS SUEGROS

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 9

 **Residencia Meiou-Tenou**

Taiki caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta mientras llevaba un lindo arreglo floral para su flamante novia; el aroma que tenia aquel obsequio no se podía comparar con el de ella, toco el timbre y espero hasta que le abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa mujer mayor idéntica a Setsuna a la cual dio un profundo beso en la boca.

-Ow-Carlos miro la escena desde el sofá junto al resto de la familia-quiero vomitar-Michiru le paso un bote de basura.

-En la alfombra nueva no-le miro de mala gana, Carlos acepto el bote

\- ¿Amor? -Setsuna se levantaba del sofá al igual que su padre el cual tenía un semblante oscuro.

-Es hombre muerto-dijo Haruka con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa…

 **Tiempo después, cafetería Crown's**

Serena y Mina reían ante el relato que hasta ahora Carlos se había encargado de sazonar, Seiya por su parte sentía pena ajena ya que hacía tiempo el mismo había pasado por la visita de los padres de su hermosa novia hacia ya varios meses atrás.

-¡Y que mi papa se levanta y…!-

 **Residencia Meiou-Tenou**

La señora Meiou se quedo impresionada de la fuerza con la que Taiki le había besado tanto que le había hecho sonrojarse.

\- ¿Taiki? -Setsuna apareció en el campo de visión y fue cuando Taiki cayó en cuenta que su novia estaba un poco más "desarrollada" a lo que Taiki reacciono y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ver como su novia (ahora oficial) se colocaba a lado de su suegra y eran una vista hermosa del pasado y del futuro.

Dentro de la mente de Taiki todas sus emociones gritaron al unisonó y con el brazo un grandioso- ¡Yes! -al ver que esto tenía futuro.

-¿Yes? ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Setsuna a lo que Taiki y compañía se preguntaron si lo pensó o lo dijo.

Mientras el Señor Meiou apareció en medio de su mujer e hija a lo que Taiki solo pudo atinar al ver como el brazo del señor iba hacia él, Taiki solo cerro los ojos y espero aquel golpe, pero solo recibió una palmada suave en una de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Hijo que cabron eres! -decía el hombre con una sonrisa-Si así te emocionas por tu suegra no me imagino por mi hija-Taiki al parecer fue perdonado por su suegro.

\- ¿¡Que!?-Carlos corrió olvidándose de sus nauseas y encaro a su padre- ¡Ósea que a mí me regañas y me castigas porque la chica con la que salía me voto por culpa de su amiga y este! -señalo a Taiki- ¡la libra por besar a mi mama alias tu esposa! ¿¡pero que chin…!?-

-Carlos si terminas esa frase conocerás de verdad el terror verdadero-alerto su padre de manera autoritaria y fue en ese momento que Carlos sintió el terror verdadero mas cuando se le sumo su madre la cual con una habilidad digna de un ninja ya se había quitado uno de sus tacones-además tenemos que hablar sobre tus calificaciones… pero eso será después de que la visita se haya retirado…-

\- ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir? -invito Carlos de forma inmediata y como maniobra desesperada mientras jalaba del brazo a su cuñado que más parecía arrastrarlo hacia la sala.

\- ¡Oye mi brazo! -dijo quejándose a lo que Setsuna los separo dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

-Si siguen golpeándolo en la cabeza va salir peor-murmuró Michiru a Haruka quien solo asintió mientras miraba su teléfono móvil.

Una vez que Setsuna recibió su arreglo floral el cual dejo en un florero en la cocina se procedió a la tortura… digo interrogatorio digno de la Gestapo…

-Taiki-la señora Meiou se dirigía a el-he oído que tienes una banda y que también eres uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela ¿es eso correcto? -

-Si, la verdad lo de los promedios es engañoso ya que siento que nos obligan a competir para ver quien llena mas la boleta de calificaciones que a lo mejor en la vida real no nos ayudan-decía con mucha tranquilidad frente a los padres de su novia.

\- ¿Y lo de la banda? -

-Es una banda que mis hermanos y yo hemos estado trabajando desde hace poco-explicaba-Carlos nos ha visto e incluso nos ha sorprendido con su habilidad con la batería-los padres miraron con sorpresa a su hijo quien se sonrojo ya que al parecer aprobaban eso.

-Bueno es que me han enseñado ellos y lo hacen muy bien para alguien que solo corre a lo tonto-eso ultimo al parecer iba dirigido a su padre quien solo suspiro.

-Lo que a mi me preocupa es lo que vaya a pasar si las autoridades de la escuela se enteran de esto-decía preocupado el patriarca de los Meiou

-Shinji relájate-la señora Meiou intervino, pero fue en vano

-¡Pero Carlota, debes entender no solo su reputación esta en juego sino su futuro!-explicaba con sensatez-¡Imagina que pasaría si Setsuna pierde su pasantía o la carrera de este chico se frustra!-

-Para mí perder mi carrera musical no me importaría con tal de estar a lado de ella-dijo con seguridad Taiki-aunque aun no tengo nada que ofrecer mas que mi amor tenga por seguro que la felicidad de su hija es muy importante no solo para mí, también ella y su hijo menor me apoya mucho con esto-los papas miraron a su hijo menor

-Yo solo voy a revisar que no hagan algo estúpido cada tercer día-dijo con tranquilidad Carlos

-Siempre vas a cenar a mi casa-reclamo Taiki-neta que ya pareces de mi familia-

-El que tu no vengas aca por ya sabes quien-Carlos señalo a Haruka quien se ofendió-no es mi problema-

\- ¿Me estas llamando cobarde, Barbilla delicada? -Taiki supo que cuerda jalar

-Eso fue suerte mi estimado estirado-ambos chicos se miraron fulminantes

\- ¡Ya chicos calmados! -la señora Meiou advirtió con la mirada y no solo a los chicos **(¿porque cada que digo señora me miran feo? Si de por si están re guapas sexis y se enojan por señoras…)**

-Déjamelo mama ahorita recupero el honor de mi hermanita-

\- ¡Óyeme baboso! -Setsuna le propino un fuerte zape que tumbo al chico- ¡Mi honor no está perdido para que te lo sepas! -Setsuna recibió la misma clase de zape de parte de su mama- ¿¡Y eso porque fue!?-

 _-Escúchame escuincla tarada-decía en español-a tu hermano no le puedes ni debes pegar-Carlos sonreía mientras le sacaba la lengua-la única con derecho es su madre ósea yo quien lo puede corregir y su inexistente pareja ¿entiendes? -Setsuna asintió asustada por la mirada de su madre_

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la señora? -pregunto Taiki al señor Meiou

-Hijo mejor no te enteres no quieras acabar como el-señalo a su hijo menor quien había sido humillado por su querida madre.

-Bueno, bueno tíos-hablo Michiru quien ya se había cansado de ser mera espectadora- ¿se piensan quedar para comer? -a lo que los Meiou contestaron.

-Tenemos un compromiso ya para la hora de la comida y como estaban de paso por eso la sorpresa-confeso Shinji Meiou-y viendo que nuestras sospechas ya fueron resueltas de cierta manera… proponemos vernos para la reunión del colegio Mugen-

\- ¿Tengo que ir? -pregunto Setsuna un poco indispuesta cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Taiki- ¿podríamos vernos de nuevo acá en casa? -

-No podremos después-respondía su padre-su madre y yo nos vamos de viaje al Caribe ya que por fin me dieron vacaciones en el Instituto de Astrofísica-Taiki al oír eso comprendido quien era él.

\- ¡Que idiota! -exclamo Taiki ganándose miradas extrañas de todos- ¡No puedo creer que usted sea Shinji Meiou del Instituto de Astrofísica de Tokio! ¿¡cómo no lo reconocí!?- Taiki hizo una reverencia-Su trabajo con la agencia espacial ha sido una inspiración para el club de física al cual asisto mucho-Shinji se sintió halagado-si me permite decir estamos estudiando su libro y su aplicación en experimentación a nivel secundaria-

\- ¿Y eso en que les está ayudando? -

-Algunos de mis compañeros buscan una pasantía en la misma agencia para poder aportar ideas-explicaba Taiki mientras Shinji sacaba una libreta y pluma donde comenzaba a anotar las aplicaciones de sus teorías.

-Oye hija es la primera vez que veo a tu padre tan cómodo con uno de tus novios-susurro Carlota Meiou.

-Es verdad. -

-Hija si no te lo llevas a la cama pronto te lo van a ganar-los hijos al oír eso se sonrojaron- ¿Y tú porque te sonrojas? -le pregunto a su hijo.

-Por que creo que lo "jarioso" (libidinoso) y el carácter explosivo lo saque de ti mama-

- _A wiwi mi'jo-dijo en español ella-_ y lo galán de tu papa-Carlos solo comenzó a reír para si

-Oye Haruka debo agradecer que somos las apadrinadas de esta familia-menciono Michiru con una sonrisa

-Debemos pensar en mudarnos solas-declaro

-Comenzare a buscar en internet-dijo Michiru al sacar su teléfono celular

 **Cafetería Crown's**

-Y fue así como mi ahora oficialmente cuñado Taiki Kou es el oficial-explicaba Carlos con una sonrisa mientras sus amigos reían.

\- ¡Ah con el nerd de mi hermano! -declaro Seiya-aunque tiene suerte-

-Si y hablando de eso…-Carlos saco unos boletos- ¿quieren ir a la reunión? -fue cuando Seiya, Serena y Mina vieron el costo de los boletos mismos. -Seria este sábado y es de etiqueta…-

-Bueno-Serena y Seiya se vieron-no teníamos nada bueno que hacer ese día así que nosotros vamos ¿tu Mina? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que Mina Aino ira a codearse con la cremé de la cremé! -dio con una sonrisa- ¿querido Carlos es necesario ir tan formal? -Mina menciono un poco provocativa

-Depende de tu percepción de formal-le dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo-

 _-Estos dos son un par de calientes-pensaron Serena y Seiya al cruzar sus miradas con desaire_ -son tal para cual…-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **HOLA GENTE! QUE DIA TAN LINDO TENEMOS EN SEPTIEM… ¿¡DICIEMBRE!? ¡A LA MAUSER! BUENO EL HIATUS ESTA VEZ FUE DE 90 DIAS JEJEJEJEJE.**

 **BUENO ESTA VEZ LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS TAMBIEN VIENEN MUSICALIZADOS:**

 **TROMPETILLA MUSICAL**

 **PARA ELEN MAR PUES YA VES ME GUSTA HACERLA DE EMOCION**

 **PARA GREGORIOABEL QUE SIEMPRE SE ANDA RIENDO DE MIS FRASE DE GALAN DE BALNEARIO**

 **PARA TARMA JONES QUE SIEMPRE ME LEE**

 **PARA LITA WELLINGTON QUE NO SE ESPERA A LO QUE VIENE**

 **TERESA QUE MAS LE VALE DEJAR UN BUEN REVIEW!**

 **ROSS MAKER GRACIAS SIGO HACIENDO REIR A LA GENTE CON ESTO**

 **ALEJAZMIN KOU MALFOY…. SIN PALABRA PERO GRACIAS POR LA EXPLICACION SOBRE EL SHIPPING EN HP Y SI ME ENCNATA ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED.**

 **Y SI NO SABES QUE ES LA CUARTA PARED… GOOGLEALO**

 **SOY CHARLY MEIOU DICIENDO**

 **BYE BYE!**


	10. SOSPECHAS

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 10

 _\- ¡ESTAMOS EN EL TERCER CUARTO Y AMBOS EQUIPOS ESTAN PELEANDO PARA VER QUIEN SIGUE EN SU CAMINO AL TORNEO DE OTOÑO! -mencionaba por el micrófono el comentarista- ¡MUGEN INTENTA EL PASE… EL RECEPTOR CAE Y TENEMOS EL PRIMERO Y DIEZ! -menciona con emoción aquel hombre en la cabina- ¡EL JUEZ HACE MOVER LAS CADENAS PARA VER SI EN EFECTO SON LAS DIEZ YARDAS!… ¡Y SE QUEDARON CORTOS! -el juez hace una seña de con sus manos de cuanta distancia falto- ¡MUGEN VA TENER QUE PATEAR, PERO DESDE LA YARDA CUARENTA DE SU PROPIO CAMPO Y LE ESTA DANDO LA CHANCE A LAS ESTRELLAS DE AZABU DE JUGAR UN TIEMPO EXTRA QUE QUIZAS LES DE UNA BOCANADA DE AIRE, ¡PERO ES BIEN SABIDO QUE LOS TIGRES SIEMPRE PELEAN Y SON MAS PELIGROSOS CUANDO ESTAN ENCERRADOS! -_

-¡VAMOS TIGRES!-gritaba Luna junto con Setsuna y Seiya mientras Serena, Taiki, Yaten los miraban con cierta pena

-¡VENGA NUMERO 30!-gritaba Mina con ayuda de un megáfono- ¡VAMOS EQUIPO CON FUERZA! -Mina se llevó miradas de sorpresa a lo que algunos jugadores de cambio del equipo rival le miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Oye Meiou tu chica le gusta hacer el ridículo tanto como a ti! -decía uno de los chicos de la línea ofensiva

-Deberías concentrarte en tu lado débil Rubeus porque si te vuelven a pasar de esa forma quizás a Daimon-no pudo terminar porque el capitán Daimon lo cayo con un "suave" empujón.

\- ¡Escuchen! -al momento todos hicieron un circulo- ¡El entrenador quiere que llevemos esto a tiempo extra! ¿¡entendieron!?-luego de recibir la indicación de Daimon el equipo tomo su formación.

Carlos no podía creer que el entrenador pidiera eso, sabía que el entrenador era alguien que buscaba la manera más efectiva de ganar, miro hacia él y noto que el entrenador tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo luego miro al rival y noto algo que le dio una idea.

-¡YOGI DE ORO!-grito a la línea de ofensiva-¡YOGI DE ORO!-sus compañeros se extrañaron pero no había tiempo así que obedecieron, Daimon recibió el balón el cual pateo fuerte para que pudieran interceptar y mandar el juego a tiempo extra, Carlos corrió a tope esquivando a unos defensas que no le vieron el polvo, el receptor atrapo el balón y estaba por avanzar cuando Carlos logro llegar a su posición y derribarlo ambos cayeron al pasto pero al hacerlo, el rival soltó el balón.

-¡BALON SUELTO! ¡AZABU SOLTO EL BALON! -grito el comentarista-¡MEIOU REACCIONA Y TOMA EL BALON!-Carlos tardo en agarrar su ritmo de carrera ya que tenía a los rivales tratando de alcanzarlo-¡MEIOU EN LA 40… EN LA 30… EN LA 20… EN LA 10… INCREIBLE ANOTACION DEL NOVATO!-el estadio grito de júbilo mientras Meiou alzaba los brazos con el balón mientras sus compañeros festejaban el triunfo-¡CON ESTO LOS DRAGONES ASEGURARON SU BOLETO AL TORNEO NACIONAL DE OTOÑO Y POR ENDE VAN A DEFENDER SU TITULO ESTE AÑO!-decía el comentarista muy emocionado-¡CON JUGADORES COMO EL NUMERO 30 PUEDAN LOGRAR LA HAZAÑA DE TRES CAMPEONATOS SEGUIDOS!-

Carlos fue a festejar a la banca donde recibió el visto bueno de su entrenador quien le palmeo la espalda, después del protocolo de finalización Meiou recibió visitas en el campo de parte de sus amigos, Mina quien sin más le abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla pero fue un gran error ya que el chico estaba sudando, Mina se asqueo y busco quitarse el mal sabor, Setsuna fue al rescate con una botella de agua a la cual Mina dio un gran trago hizo gárgaras y escupió el agua al suelo sin fijarse que uno de los chicos de Azabu pasaba y le mojo el uniforme.

\- ¡Como lo siento! -dijo apenada pero aquel chico alto de tez morena y larga cabellera platinada le hizo sentir algo en el corazón y también más abajo.

 **(Deadpool-ándala ¿le pego la calocha? -miro a Charly- ¿acaso usaste el meme ese? -el escritor asintió- ¡pero que mamada haces piraton! -Charly silba un velocirraptor entrenado comienza a devorar a Deadpool.**

 **Charly-Voy a tener que llevar a desparasitar a esta niña porque con tu sabor capaz se intoxica-la raptor eructa para después rugir-Es una linda chica-le avienta un roedor para luego esta se deje acariciar la cabeza)**

-¿Es mi imaginación o a nuestro "hermano" le están comenzando a pedalear su bicicleta?-Taiki pregunto inocentemente a lo que Setsuna le dio un codazo dándole a entender que no debía decirlo en voz alta, Yaten suspiro con molestia mientras traía de la mano a su novia oficial la cual al ser presentada por Yaten en uno de los video blogs llamo la atención de sus fans que desconsoladas algunas le felicitaron y otras le dijeron de hasta lo que se iba a morir si le rompía el corazón a su Yatencito.

Carlos se acercó a Mina quien reacciono luego de estar embobada por el platinado del equipo contrario **(¿jajajajaja entendieron?),** Mina le sonrió y Carlos trato de darle un beso, pero esta lo desvió de su boca a su mejilla.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero hueles un poco feo-le dijo a lo que el menor de los Meiou se sonrojo y corrió a las duchas, minutos después el equipo de Mugen rompía filas, la "pandilla Kou" como ahora se hacían llamar esperaban a uno de sus miembros quien al salir cargaba con su maleta y equipo.

\- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? -pregunto Taiki-tenemos que ir a celebrar ¿no? -

\- ¿Y si ahora si vamos a los bolos? -sugirió Luna, todos se vieron entre ellos y aceptaron

-Maneja mi hermana-señalo Carlos rumbo al estacionamiento

\- ¡Oye! ¿me viste cara de tu chofer o qué? -reclamo Setsuna

-Mas bien porque eres la única que tiene edad y licencia para conducir-respondió con elocuencia Carlos y con mucha calma, de inmediato Seiya y Yaten lo sujetaron mientras Taiki le tomaba la temperatura y el pulso.

-Todo bien-dijo el mayor de los Kou

\- ¿Seguro? -replico Yaten- ¡no es normal que no diga algún comentario estúpido! -

-Cancelen lo de los bolos debemos ir al hospital enseguida-secundo Seiya… treinta segundos los tres hermanos Kou tenían un chichón que podía competir con los de Setsuna… ósea estaba grandotes… otros treinta segundos después su servidor escribía este capítulo en terapia intensiva luego de que Setsuna lo enviara de paseo al coliseo Romano en la época de los gladiadores… **(Bueno… al menos no escogió el holocausto o la cacería de brujas de Salem.**

 **-Silencio maldito pervertido! -Setsuna apareció atrás de el-más te vale terminar esto sin hacer comparaciones sobre las gemelas…-Setsuna cayó en cuenta de que había dicho esto y molesta se transformó en Sailor Plut-TIFON CRONOS!-**

 **¿El escritor estaba literalmente frito porque sacaba humo-okey tu gana, solo deja tener un chiste más de boobies ok? -Plut le pego con su báculo como respuesta-ok no…)**

Aquella visita a los bolos fue bastante divertida, pero Mina era la única que estaba un tanto distraída eso lo noto Carlos cuando la vio que estaba un poco más seria de lo acostumbrado, espero a que las chicas fueran por algo de beber para hablar con los chicos

-Oye cuñado-le hablo a Taiki-va sonar boba esta pregunta, pero necesito consejo ¿Cómo se cuando me gusta una chica? -esa pregunta no pasó desapercibida para los otros dos Kou.

-Bueno si me lo preguntas-Seiya hablo-la persona que te gusta debe tener una personalidad pura y amable-

-Además de ser linda-secundo Yaten-su mirada es lo que más debes fijarte-

-A mí personalmente me gusta más el aroma-respondió Taiki con tranquilidad, eso extraño a todos-la personalidad y la mirada son parte importante pero el aroma quizás es lo que nos atrae más ¿o no por eso están cerca de ellas? -Seiya y Yaten afirmaron con la cabeza, pero Carlos se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿el aroma? -repitió, ya llevaba saliendo con Mina casi tres meses y si habían tenido un par de roces subidos de tono en sus citas; eso les gustaba a ambos, pero algo les faltaba porque cuando estaban juntos era ella quien decidía que hacer y el simplemente le complacía.

-Meiou deberías intentarlo-le sugirió su buen amigo Seiya.

-Se cómo lo voy a averiguar-respondió cuando sin que nadie se fijara una pequeña silueta desde una de las mesas tomaba unas fotos de forma discreta.

\- ¡Jejejejeje! -Netsu sonreía complacida-con que una promesa del deporte nacional ¿eh? -decía al ver un artículo sobre "los Tigres" de Mugen y destacaba las actuaciones del quarterback y capitán Daimon Black, Rubeus "Tank" Sakami en la línea, Saphir Black hermano menor y receptor del equipo y del novato Carlos Meiou siendo este último el blanco de atención de Netsu quien en ese momento hacia una llamada- ¿Hola? Señor ¿Cómo le gustaría empezar esto?... entiendo… entonces comenzare a moverme-Netsu marco en un círculo rojo la foto de Carlos-espero tenga mi paga lista…-

 _-Tú no te preocupes-dijo aquella voz por teléfono-quiero que no tenga opción alguna para que yo haga lo que quiera… ¿quedo claro? -_

\- ¡Cristalino señor! -dijo Netsu al hacer un saludo militar para después colgar- ¿entonces? ¿Cómo debería empezar? -pensaba como iniciar su encargo mientras bebía su soda de uva.

Esa misma tarde "la pandilla Kou" tomo rumbos separados por un lado Yaten y Luna tomaron el autobús con rumbo a casa de la chica ya que le habían puesto un toque de queda, Seiya y Serena junto con Mina se fueron a casa de Serena ya que Mina vivía relativamente cerca.

-Oye Mina-Carlos le extendió un boleto para el baile de la próxima semana a lo que la rubia sonrió-Nos vemos en la explanada principal del colegio Mugen-Mina tomo el boleto emocionada.

\- ¡Claro que si Mina Aino hará que todos se fijen en ella! -Serena la tomo del cuello

-Vámonos Mina que al parecer se te subió el azúcar con ese último pastel-le dijo con cierto cansancio

-Lo mejor es que también yo me vaya-dijo Taiki al darle un beso en la boca a Setsuna al hacerlo ambos sintieron esa energía y porque no decirlo lujuria-Te mando mensaje-una vez que el grupo se fue Setsuna aun sonrojada veía el acceso del metro.

\- ¡HEY, HEY! -Carlos le dio un suave golpe a su hermana para que saliera de aquel trance a lo que cambio su cara de sorpresa a molestia y tomo rumbo al estacionamiento-No lo hice para que te enojaras-le dijo su hermano-pero tengo curiosidad de algo-ambos hermanos subieron al auto de Setsuna que era una mini van Honda roja carmesí.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunto ella al arrancar el auto

\- ¿Qué te hizo enamorarte de Taiki Kou? -eso hizo que Setsuna se sorprendiera a tal grado que hizo que el auto se apagara de la sorpresa-porque siendo franco eso de que solo porque fuiste fan no me convence del todo-

Un rato después en la residencia Tenou-Kaioh-Meiou x2 (porque los Meiou son mayoría en esa casa), los hermanos estaban solos porque Haruka y Michiru había salido a un concierto de esta última y lo más probable es que no fueran a regresar sino a la mañana siguiente por lo que ambos hermanos podían hacer algo que no habían podido hacer en mucho tiempo…

Carlos tomaba una pieza de Jenga y la colocaba en la parte de arriba con sumo cuidado, Setsuna daba un sorbo a la cerveza que había sacado del refrigerador-Bien sobre lo de hace un rato…-suspiro-al principio el grupo no me llamaba la atención pero al escuchar su segundo sencillo el cual Taiki lideraba me encanto y fue cuando vi que muchas letras las componía el, dándole al grupo un toque más sofisticado, Seiya tiene pasión y Yaten fuerza pero Taiki elegancia-Carlos le miraba incrédulo-te diré algo más y por favor no se lo digas a papa y a mama, ¿recuerdas que una vez les pedí dinero para un viaje para la carrera?-su hermano asintió al darle un trago a su propia cerveza-bueeeno si me fui de viaje pero más bien fui al concierto que hubo en Osaka donde ellos tocarían cuando aún no tenían esos problemas e incluso fui a la firma de autógrafos que hicieron en aquel centro comercial, fue ahí cuando al verlo hablar e interactuar fue cuando me enamore-Setsuna saco su teléfono y le mostro una foto que ella se hizo en esa firma-nada más que la suerte no estaba de mi lado y no pude verlo más de cerca-explico-después vino lo del escándalo con aquella profesora y mientras tu y yo sufríamos por nuestros problemas, que cuando me enteré de que en su escuela se había abierto una convocatoria y que eso me ayudaría como practica…-

\- ¡Dijiste de aquí soy! -Carlos reía- ¿y que carajos hiciste para que te dieran su grupo exactamente? ¿Por qué no te veo como alguien que "las de" por cuestiones de ambición? -Carlos recibió un golpe de una pieza de Jenga en la cara.

\- ¡IDIOTA, YO JAMAS ME ENTREGARIA ASI COMO ASI! -rugió como dragón su hermana.

-Pues deberías pensar en hacerlo-Carlos le respondió sobándose la frente- ¡que pinche tino tienes sis!, y sobre que debes pensarlo deberías considerarlo Taiki se ha estado aguantando las ganas-

-Tú sabes que no es posible por dos cosas-

-Si es porque es menor de edad y de asalta cunas no pasas-segundo golpe de Jenga en la cara y en el mismo lugar- ¡CARAJO YA APUNTA A OTRO LUGAR! -tercer golpe de Jenga… Setsuna le arrojo toda la torre, Carlos escupió unas piezas.

\- ¡Es por mi trabajo! -declaro al ponerse de pie-Soy su profesora y…-

-Eres su fantasía hecha realidad ¿lo sabias? -le interrumpió su hermano-sis ¿te has visto alguna vez?, a pesar de ser japonesa tienes algo que el 80% de las mujeres de este país desea…-Carlos se detuvo antes de continuar-y lo que estoy a punto de decir hará que tenga que enjuagar mi boca con cloro-

\- ¡Ya escúpelo! -Setsuna se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta

-Estas demasiado buena lo que es verdad-Carlos suspiro-aparte de bella eres inteligente eres como un combo de McDonald's y del gourmet-Setsuna se quedó sorprendida-Taiki desde que te conoció no ha podido dejar de pensar en ti y cuando digo que no deja de hacerlo es porque-Carlos hizo un movimiento con su mano-por eso te digo que deberías considerarlo y…-Carlos solo sintió el frio aluminio de la lata de cerveza que aún tenía liquido el cual lo derribo-me pregunto porque se enojó-decía al sobarse la cara-esto me duele más que cuando me hacen tacleada-se puso de pie y comenzó a limpiar toda la mesa; Setsuna quien había ido a su cuarto se recostó en su cama mirando al techo.

-Estúpido Taiki me usa de inspiración-Setsuna se sonrojo un poco al imaginar eso- bueno… quizás no sea tan mala idea...-Setsuna encendió su estéreo dejando escuchar la música por la casa a lo que su hermano solo atino a ponerse sus audífonos y encender su computadora para comenzar a jugar ese soporte que tanto le gusta, de pronto sus amigos quienes estaban ya en su casa se conectaron.

\- ¡Caballeros! ¿están listos para ese pollito? -dijo al darle "start" al juego-y por cierto Taiki me vas a agradecer que te esté ayudando para que le hagas el "favorcito" a la culpa que tengo por hermana-

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -_

 _-ya lo sabrás-_ decía Meiou por el chat de voz.

Al día siguiente Setsuna había amanecido de buenas mientras bajaba por las escaleras a la cocina donde vio que su hermano se había quedado dormido sobre su laptop.

\- ¡Oye baboso! -le puso en el cuello un vaso de jugo de naranja recién sacado del refrigerador con lo cual los despertó de un susto tirando sus audífonos en el proceso y decir algunas groserías en tres idiomas combinándolas - ¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar? -Carlos tomo el vaso aun adormilado

-Con que te laves las manos primero-sonrió a lo Setsuna le regalo una mirada digna de un terminator-un Beagle con tocino y fruta-

\- ¡Ven a ayudarme flojo! -

\- ¿Qué no me ibas a servir tu? -

-Soy tu hermana no tu esclava pen… **(¡LENGUAJE!-grito Capitán América interrumpiendo la escena, todo mundo se le queda mirando extrañado-LO HAGO POR SU BIEN-dijo al salir del set)** la voz de Setsuna es interrumpida por una llamada al teléfono de la casa la cual contesto Carlos.

\- ¡Michiru!... okey, si aquí está la babosa alfa-Carlos le paso el teléfono mientras fue al refrigerador saco la fruta y comenzó a prepararla, la mañana paso sin novedad al igual que la semana hasta que llego el día de la reunión en el colegio Mugen en donde muchos alumnos, ex alumnos, asociados y patrocinadores llegaban con sus mejores galas, dentro del salón principal una ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo en donde hablan de los logros que la escuela ha cosechado en la última década así como los premios que han ganado, incluyendo que uno de sus alumnos fuera parte del programa espacial japonés y que incluso haya tenido una caminata espacial en la ISS (Estación Espacial Internacional por sus siglas en ingles) todo iba viento en popa excepto para una de las mesas ya que había dos asientos vacíos.

Setsuna revisaba el ultimo mensaje que le había mandado a su hermano quien aun estaba afuera esperando a su invitada de eso ya era casi una hora, así que mando de nuevo un mensaje el cual fue visto pero no respondido.

Carlos estaba esperando nervioso en la puerta, miraba el reloj cada minuto hasta que se aparece una mujer alta de cabello atado con una coleta que le llegaba hasta la espalda media que junto con aretes de rosa, vestía una blusa negra con una pollera hasta las rodillas color rosa, completaba el atuendo unas botas negras tipo borceguís de medio taco para no queda tan alta y en su mano una pequeña carteras de mano de terciopelo negro y si bien era una mujer impresionante se la veía tímida al intentar hablar con el chico del cual tenía una solo foto en su celular.

-Carlos, ¿no? -dijo algo sonrojada al ver al chico bien arreglado con un traje negro.

\- Ehhh ¡sí! -dijo sorprendido

\- ¡Qué tal soy Lita! -dijo comuna pequeña reverencia-me manda Mina en su reemplazo-eso internamente apuñalo a Carlos-porque ella no pudo venir y no quería dejarte solo esta noche-dijo al enseñar el boleto que le había entregado hacia una semana- ¿No hay problema verdad? -Carlos bajo la vista, pero al hacerlo noto que la chica no estaba tan chica mas que nada porque le sacaba algo de altura y no era por las botas.

Hizo gala de esfuerzo y saco una sonrisa a lo que Lita le respondió con una propia, dentro de la mente de Meiou sus chibi Meiou estaban en una reunión de emergencia…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿¡Y que dijeron que hasta marzo iba actualizar!? ¡PUES NO! PERO ANTES QUE NADA…**_

 _ **¡MERRY CHRISTMAS MOONIES!**_

 _ **¡PUES ALGUIEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS PERSONALES ME DIJO QUE ACTUALIZARIA HASTA MARZO Y QUE LO MANDO A CHI!" ##$$%$% & COMO EL AMERICA! Y COMO NO SOY UN CHISMOSO NO DIRE SU NOMBRE.**_

 _ **GREGORIOABEL: ¡te mando saludos pelotudo! ¡Y si habrá más frases en español y habilidades de la chancla ninja!**_

 _ **LITA WELLINGTON: ¿Pues qué te digo? Si soy bueno haciendo crossovers tenia que hacer uno con la cultura mexicana y gracias por tu apoyo.**_

 _ **TERESA: ¡gracias por el apoyo también y cuando se deja review se hace bien! ¡No es mensaje de WhatsApp!**_

 _ **ALEJAZMIN KOU MALFOY: ¡y mira que aún no pongo los mejores putazos en la serie! ¡Y si los suegros Meiou volverán y también los Kou!**_

 _ **TARMA JONES: ¡Pues no te pongas tan cómodo que tendré más actualizaciones pronto!**_

 _ **ROSSMAKER: Si no, no tengo rating chica! ¡Uno debe cotizarse**_ __ _ **saludos! Y gracias pro el apoyo nueva víctima… ehm digo fan, fan si, si, no es como si hiciera una secta o algo así….**_

 **Colegio Mugen**

Seiya estaba en el escenario mientras se acomodaba la guitarra junto a sus hermanos y al grupo que la escuela había contratado para ambientar el evento pero que al circular la noticia de su presencia la gente comenzó a invitarlos a tocar por lo que accedieron y la novedad era que Carlos estaba en la batería un poco nervioso, Seiya se acerco a el y le murmuro algo a lo que su amigo asintió; Seiya se acerco al micrófono mientras afinaba la guitarra

-Somos Three Lights en cooperación con Amazon trio y esta ya deben conocer-de inmediato Taiki comenzó a tocar suavemente el teclado junto al sonido de unas campanillas y el bajo sonó con un ritmo muy conocido tocado por la chica de la banda quien vestía un lindo vestido rojo y que sabia que tocaba fue secundada por el estruendo de la batería que Meiou comenzó junto con la guitarra de Seiya el publico estallo al reconocer la canción al momento Seiya y la chica comenzaron a cantar a dúo…

 _ **Soy Charly Meiou**_

 _ **BYE BYE!**_


	11. DECISIONES

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 11

Carlos estaba esperando nervioso en la puerta, miraba el reloj cada minuto hasta que se aparece una mujer alta de cabello atado con una coleta que le llegaba hasta la espalda media que junto con aretes de rosa, vestía una blusa negra con una pollera hasta las rodillas color rosa, completaba el atuendo unas botas negras tipo borceguís de medio taco para no queda tan alta y en su mano una pequeña carteras de mano de terciopelo negro y si bien era una mujer impresionante se la veía tímida al intentar hablar con el chico del cual tenía una solo foto en su celular.

-Carlos, ¿no? -dijo algo sonrojada al ver al chico bien arreglado con un traje negro.

\- Ehhh ¡sí! -dijo sorprendido

\- ¡Qué tal soy Lita! -dijo comuna pequeña reverencia-me manda Mina en su reemplazo-eso internamente apuñalo a Carlos-porque ella no pudo venir y no quería dejarte solo esta noche-dijo al enseñar el boleto que le había entregado hacia una semana- ¿No hay problema verdad? -Carlos bajo la vista, pero al hacerlo noto que la chica no estaba tan chica más que nada porque le sacaba algo de altura y no era por las botas.

Hizo gala de esfuerzo y saco una sonrisa a lo que Lita le respondió con una propia, dentro de la mente de Meiou sus chibi Meiou estaban en una reunión de emergencia.

 _\- ¡SEÑORES! -decía el serio Meiou- ¡TENEMOS UN PAR DE SITUACIONES MUY GRANDES… ¡Y SERIAS EN FRENTE! -decía en tono de general y caminar sobre la mesa._

 _\- ¿Actuar con cautela? -sugirió uno de ellos_

 _\- ¿Qué tal maldecir/amar su suerte? -dijo otro_

 _\- ¿Qué tal quedar como un idiota mirándole el escote momentáneamente? -todo mundo le miro y unos segundos después ese chibi tenia su foto en el cuadro de empleado del mes porque en efecto Carlos le quedo mirando el busto a Lita._

\- ¡Oye galán! -Lita le levanto la barbilla para que cruzaran miradas-mis ojos que también son grandes están aquí-

 _\- ¿Hizo un chiste con doble sentido? -dijo el líder de los chibi- ¿Cómo respondemos?_

-Que lindas esmeraldas tienes-dijo ya repuesto de la primera gran impresión a lo que Lita sonreía con una ligera negación-De verdad ahora que lo noto tus ojos tienen algo especial-

-Oye tengo una pregunta-Lita detuvo al chico- ¿esta reunión es de etiqueta? -Carlos afirmo con la cabeza- ¡oh diablos! Pensé que sería una reunión más casual-se lamentaba Lita

-No te apures que si algo me ha enseñado juntarme con Michiru-Lita ladeo la cabeza-es mi prima y fan de la moda, es que siempre hay una solución-se quito el saco negro que traía puesto y se lo dio a Lita a quien le favorecía porque le dio algo más de sofisticación a su conjunto, mientras que Carlos quedaba con el chaleco de color negro también haciendo que no fueran tan casual-Y debo decir que si me permites-le quito la atadura de su cabello para que este quedara suelto-¡y listo! Ahora si vamos que ya es tarde-

Setsuna ya estaba preocupada ya que su hermano no había contestado sus mensajes y ya estaba por salir a buscarlo, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando lo vio llegar sosteniendo de la mano a una chica linda y alta quien estaba sonrojada por eso.

\- ¿¡Dónde estabas!?-le reclamos con un tono bajo de voz para no llamar tanto la atención- ¿¡Y quien es ella!?-

-Se llama Lita y la estaba esperando ya que ella es mi acompañante-respondió Carlos mientras Lita saludaba un poco cohibida, pero se sorprendió al ver a Serena quien le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, suerte para ella que su lugar era el de lado con ella por lo que no tendría que pasar un trago amargo si fuera así, una vez que la pareja se sentó en sus lugares…

-Que bueno que llegaste-le decía Serena sonriente mientras le palmeaba el hombro

-Mina me las pagara cuando la vea-Lita estaba un poco molesta-esto no se hace así-

-Ya nos escuchara a las dos-secundo Serena mientras en una mesa vecina Daimon Black junto a su círculo miraba con atención la mesa de nuestros protagonistas, junto a Daimon una voluptuosa chica de cabello verde y ceñido vestido de gala le había comentado que el chico que con el que había llegado Setsuna Meiou y Luna Tomoe eran Taiki y Yaten Kou respectivamente y que la chica rubia vulgar al menos para ella era la acompañante de Seiya Kou, Esmeralda lo comento con sus acompañantes de mesa y discretamente tomo unas fotos con su teléfono las cuales compartió en sus rede sociales y de inmediato comenzó a generar furor, uno mucho mas grande que el hecho de que un astronauta y héroe nacional estuviera hablando por medio de video llamada desde la ISS.

Un mensaje le llego a Luna quien discretamente reviso y sus ojos se sorprendieron al verse a ella y a Yaten por lo que de inmediato paso la alerta.

-Esto va ser un problema-menciono Yaten al compartir el teléfono de su novia a sus hermanos quienes miraron a los lados y en efecto mucha gente miraba hacia su mesa.

-Esta puede ser una larga noche-Seiya suspiro con resignación

-Bueno hermano velo por el lado positivo aun tenemos fama-trato de animar Taiki quien recibió miradas de incredulidad de toda la mesa, la noche transcurría sin mas con una cena relativamente tranquila ya que hubo algunas fans que se acercaron a tomarse fotos y pedir autógrafos a los chicos quienes amablemente aceptaban realizar.

-Esto no fue una buena idea Carlos-Setsuna le dijo a su hermano quien le miraba con atención-hemos llevado esta relación bastante bien en secreto, pero no pensé que nos verían llegar aquí, rayos ¿en qué pensaba? -se lamentó a lo que Carlos le sonrió amablemente.

-Hermanita, en algún punto tenía que pasar-

-Si lo sé, pero mínimo debía ser cuando dejara la practica no que ahora-se lamentaba mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus manos apoyándose en la mesa.

\- ¿Setsuna estas bien? -pregunto Taiki al ver a su chica en una precaria condición

-Tengo miedo Taiki siento que la eche a perder-respondía ella preocupada, Taiki se sentó a su lado y la reconforto.

-Que pase lo que tenga que pasar-se dijo con seguridad mientras una banda compuesta liderada por dos chicos y una chica que era la voz comenzaba a tocar… **(Recomendación poner la canción Linger de The Cranberries)**

 _*Si tú, si tú pudieras volver  
No lo dejes quemar, no lo dejes apagar  
Estoy segura de que no he sido ruda  
Pero es sólo tu actitud  
Me estás apartando  
Se está arruinando todo_

Taiki llevo a Setsuna a la pista de la mano y con una suavidad la hizo dar un giro para sujetarla por la cintura y bailar lentamente…

 _Y juré, juré que sería sincera  
Y cariño así lo hice  
¿Entonces por qué estabas cogiendo su mano?  
¿Es esa la manera en la que estábamos?  
¿Me mentiste siempre?  
¿Era sólo un juego para ti?_

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y toda duda se disipo de Setsuna quien sujeto con mas seguridad la mano de su novio- _¡Que pase lo que tenga que pasar! -_ pensó sin remordimiento mientras podía sentir ese dulce aroma que desprendía Taiki el cual desde que lo sintió le inquietaba, pero esta vez le daba seguridad.

 _Pero estoy tan deprimida  
Sabes que estoy loca por ti  
Me tienes atrapada entre tus dedos  
¿Vas a permitir que siga así?  
¿Vas a permitir, a permitir, a permitir que siga así?  
_

Sus amigos miraban esto con una sonrisa-Hacen una linda pareja ya lo he dicho-dijo Serena mientras bailaba con Seiya - ¿no lo crees? -

-Si, pero no tanto como nosotros bombón- quien hacia una mueca luego de que Serena le pisara de nuevo uno de sus pies-y tenemos que si o si llevarte clases de coordinación motriz-Serena le dio un golpecito en el pecho-Yo solo decía-dijo al ver el puchero de su novia.

-Que contrastante ¿no? -menciono Yaten a Luna quien asintió-por un lado, la elegancia y por otro lado la torpeza, pero felicidad-

\- ¿Y nosotros? -pregunto Luna

-Un poco de ambos, pero mejor-sonrió Yaten al besar a Luna suavemente mientras en la mesa Carlos miraba la escena con un poco de celos.

-Oye Meiou ¿te gustaría llevarme a bailar? -insinuó Lita

\- ¿Bailar? ¿yo? -Carlos dudo luego de que Lita se pusiera de pie y quitara el saco para luego extenderle la mano.

-Si, eres mi pareja y además no quiero parecer la única que no ha salido a bailar como aquella chica en la mesa del director-señalo Carlos miro hacia allá y era Hotaru quien no tenia con quien bailar mas que nada porque hablaba con una chica de cabello rosado parecida a Serena.

-¡Dale!-acepto tomando a Lita y ambos fueron a la pista de baile hasta que notaron que la diferencia en estatura era obvia ya que Carlos con su 1.70 y Lita con 1.78 respectivamente les hizo llamar la atención de algunas parejas que se reían de ello pero no fue impedimento para ambos porque Carlos con seguridad tomo a Lita por la cintura quien fue tomada por sorpresa ya que se sonrojo por esto y comenzaron a bailar ambos con una sonrisa en sus caras.

 _Pensé en tu mundo  
Pensé que nada iba mal  
Pero estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada_

 _\- ¡El chaparrito no esta nada mal! -dijo una de las chibi Litas quienes tenían una reunión de emergencia-entonces ¿lo intentamos señoritas? -_

 _-¡SI!-dijeron todas a coro._

 _-Sensualidad te toca-una Lita con un traje muy llamativo tomo el mando de la mente de Lita_

 _\- ¡Oh si nene! -_

La noche transcurría sin problemas o eso creían hasta que la noticia de la presencia de Three Lights fue mayor ya que la gente dejo de bailar para verlos y esto no paso desapercibido por ellos que de inmediato regresaron a su mesa fue cuando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se acerco para pedirles un favor.

\- ¿Qué toquemos? -

-Si, la verdad la banda que tenemos no lo hace mal, pero si ustedes aparecen como invitados sorpresa le daría un plus a esta reunión y mejoraría la reputación de ambos, los Kou se vieron y lo discutieron en privado.

\- ¡Okey lo haremos! -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa-Oye Meiou tú también vienes-Carlos se quedó atónito- ¡Ya muévete y deja de estar como baboso ahí y ayúdanos! -los cuatro caminaron al escenario entre vítores de algunas personas sino la mayoría, fueron con los miembros de la banda que junto con la presidente hablaron la situación, esto no les agrado hasta que Taiki dio una solución que calmo los ánimos…

Seiya estaba en el escenario mientras se acomodaba la guitarra junto a sus hermanos y al grupo que la escuela había contratado para ambientar el evento pero que al circular la noticia de su presencia la gente comenzó a invitarlos a tocar por lo que accedieron y la novedad era que Carlos estaba en la batería un poco nervioso, Seiya se acercó a él y le murmuro algo a lo que su amigo asintió; Seiya se acercó al micrófono mientras afinaba la guitarra

-Somos Three Lights en cooperación con Amazon trio y está ya la deben conocer-de inmediato Taiki comenzó a tocar suavemente el teclado junto al sonido de unas campanillas y el bajo sonó con un ritmo muy conocido tocado por la chica de la banda quien vestía un lindo vestido rojo y que sabía que tocaba fue secundada por el estruendo de la batería que Meiou comenzó junto con la guitarra de Seiya el público estallo al reconocer la canción al momento Seiya comenzó con… **(Recomendación poner la canción Livin' on the prayer de Bon Jovi)**

 _*Érase una vez  
No hace mucho tiempo  
_

El público de inmediato se prendió ya que hubo grito de exclamación y muchos en su mayoría estudiantes fueron al centro de la pista a escuchar más de cerca

 _Tommy trabajaba en los muelles  
El sindicato ha estado en huelga  
Su suerte está de picada… Es difícil, tan difícil  
Gina trabaja todo el día en el café  
Trabajando para su hombre, trae a casa su paga  
Por amor - por amor_

Seiya dio lugar a la chica que cantaba

 _Ella dice "Tenemos que aguantar con lo que tenemos"  
Porque no se hace la diferencia  
Si lo hacemos o no  
Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es mucho  
Por amor - Lo intentaremos_

El coro lo entonaron todos…

 _Whooah, estamos a la mitad del camino  
Viviendo en una plegaria  
Toma mi mano y lo lograremos - Lo juro  
Viviendo en una plegaria_

 **(¡Deadpool y el escritor también cantaban la canción!)**

Y cuando dije todos fue… todo el salón quien la coreaba ya que les estaba gustando como tocaban, la invitación que les habían hecho a Three Lights de 10 minutos se transformo en una concierto de una hora de puro cover de rock-pop de los 80's y 90's, siendo un éxito no solo con el público ahí presente sino que algunos estaban haciendo live streaming y que sin saberlo al día siguiente tendría un impacto en su vida… otra vez.

 _-Y LA NOTICIA QUE ESTA GENERANDO REVUELO ES LA VUELTA A ESCENA "OFICIAL" DEL GRUPO THREE LIGHTS YA QUE AYER EN UN EVENTO DEL COLEGIO MUGEN TOMARON POR SORPRESA AL PUBLICO Y QUE CON AYUDA DE UNA BANDA ESCOLAR-decía aquella presentadora de la sección de chismes y espectáculos de aquel programa matutino-HICIERON QUE MUCHA GENTE PASARA UN RATO INOLVIDABLE, POR LO QUE NOS HEMOS DADO A LA TAREA DE HABLAR CON LA DISQUERA DEL GRUPO PARA VER SI ERA VERDAD QUE LUEGO DE AQUEL BOCHORNOSO INCIDENTE EL GRUPO ESTABA LISTO PARA VOLVER-_

Papa y mama Kou veían esto en el desayuno mientras los chicos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, fue en ese momento que el teléfono comenzó a sonar siendo la mama de los chicos quien atendió- ¡Oh chicos! -dijo con sorpresa-es su representante necesita verlos con urgencia-

 _ **Continuara…**_

¡SOY CHARLY MEIOU DANDO UNA SORPRESA NAVIDEÑA!

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR SU PACIENCIA Y SOBRETODO SU APOYO, YO SE QUE LUEGO TENGO MIS MOMENTOS DE HUEVA E HIATUS, PERO CUANDO ME NACE, ¡ME NACE!

LES QUIERO DESEAR UNA LINDA NAVIDAD

UNA CANDENTE NOCHE BUENA ¬W¬

Y

UN PROSPERO AÑOS 2019

EL CUAL ESPERO NOS BRINDE ENSEÑANZAS Y BUENOS MOMENTOS.

SOY CHARY MEIOU Y CANTA LO SIGUIENTE:

HASHIRE SORI YO  
KAZE NO YOU NI  
TSUKIMIHARA WO  
PADORU PADORU!

*Las canciones usadas en orden fueron Linger del grupo THE CRANBERRIES y Livin on the prayer de BON JOVI


	12. ESPECIAL

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL

Taiki miraba con atención la pantalla de su computadora con suma atención cuando un mensaje del chat sale, este sonríe ya que ve que se trata de alguien importante- ¡OYE SEIYA! -el mencionado viene y se acerca a su hermano- ¿Ya viste? -le señala el mensaje.

-Deja llamo a Yaten-

\- ¡OYE YATEN VEN A VER! -le llama Seiya a lo que Yaten aparece junto a Luna ambos venían tomados de las manos y se paran al otro lado de Taiki quien les enseña la pantalla, todos sonríen.

\- ¡Esto debe saberlo Setsuna! -dijo Luna quien grito- ¡OYE SETSUNA! -

La mencionada apareció vistiendo la camisa de Taiki y unos shorts muy ajustados- ¿Si qué pasa? -decía con evidente cansancio

\- ¡OYE! -reclamo Yaten empujándola de nuevo hacia el baño- ¡SIN SPOILER! -unos minutos después aparece vistiendo un conjunto mas casual, se coloca detrás de Taiki y mira la pantalla y todos sonríen.

\- ¡Creo que a alguien le va encantar ver esto! -dijo Setsuna- ¡OYE TARADO! -

Carlos aparece imitando a Spiderman en la película Civil War cayendo sobre la cama- ¡Hey qué onda! -saluda, los demás lo miran en silencio

\- ¡Mamon! -le dicen todos-

-¡Que estamos en producción de ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON!-Carlos mira a la audiencia-la que deben leer pronto porque en 2019 vamos con todo-sonríe, Setsuna se sienta en las piernas de Taiki y Carlos toma el lugar de atrás y todos miran el monitor es mas comienzan a carcajearse sobre todos.-¡Se lo que debo hacer jajajajaja!-Carlos saca su teléfono y saca una foto la cual manda por mensaje a alguien muy particular.

Charly Meiou estaba editando algunos capítulos cuando le llega un mensaje, lo abre y comienza a reír-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE TARADO! momento…-hace "zoom" a la imagen- ¡ESO YO LO ESCRIBI! -

 _ ***ESTA HISTORIA NUEVA SERA UNA SERIE DE NO MAS DE 5 CAPITULOS Y QUE ESPERO ESTAR SUBIENDO CADA VIERNES DE ESTE MES PARA SU DELEITE! ¡Y SI LO NOTARON BIEN ES UNA HISTORIA AU CON PERSONAJES MUY CONTRASTANTES!**_

\- ¡Ya son casi dos años! -dijo al alejarse de la computadora-han sido dos años de mucha dedicación, pasión y mucho...-

-¡HIATUS!-le reclaman los personajes quienes aparecen en su cuarto un poco molestos-

\- ¡YA DEJA DE HACERTE PENDEJO! -reclama Setsuna

\- ¡BAJALE A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS! -reclama Carlos recibe un chanclazo en la cara- ¡OKEY NO! -

-Solo actualiza cuando tengas inspiración-sugiere Taiki sabiendo que le puede tocar la otra chancla.

\- ¡A mí me interesa ver como sigue la historia! -se emociona Luna-sabes lo difícil que es para una actriz de mi edad ser considerada-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de todos, solo se escucha toser a Deadpool quien ya es roomie del escritor, por la puerta aparece Lady Deadpool con toalla enrollada.

\- ¡Hey avisen que vienen! -dice cuando regresa al baño- ¡Se que soy deseada, pero tengo pudor! -

Todo mundo ve a Charly con sorpresa…

\- ¡OIGAN YO TAMBIEN TENGO NECESIDADES CARNALES Y DE AMOR! -explica- ¡ADEMAS ES COMO ME PAGA UNA PARTE DEADPOOL LA RENTA! -

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! -reclama el mercenario hocicón- ¡Me quedo aquí porque me gustan los chilaquiles que hace tu abuela! -

\- ¡Si claro!, será también porque el vecino tiene una tienda miscelánea ¿y te metes a robarle las botanas y a jugar con sus gatos? -

\- ¡HEY CON YUNA Y MERLINA NO TE METAS! -amenaza, pero Charly chasquea los dedos y en eso aparece su raptora consentida- ¡OH MIERDA! -Deadpool corre, pero es alcanzado por la depredadora del periodo Cretáceo.

-Que poca paciencia tienes Charly…-reclama Carlos a su creador

\- ¿Paciencia? -le mira mientras camina hacia su silla y hace una pose idéntica a la de Gendo Ikari dejando en claro quien es el fucking boss- ¿Qué sabes tu de paciencia Shinji… eh digo Meiou? -decía mientras su habitación cambiaba a una oficina bien ciber punk y de fondo salían imágenes de personajes de anime famosos- ¿Paciencia? -bufa sonriente al levantarse y recargarse en el escritorio

\- ¡PACIENCIA ES LA QUE TU MI ESTIMADO LECTOR ME VAS A TENER PORQUE HOY TE PIÑE! (ENGAÑE), ES 28 DE DICIEMBRE Y POR ENDE…-

 _¡Inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar,_

 _sabiendo que en este día nada se puede prestar,_

 _hoy día de los inocentes te dejaste engañar!_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _*NOTAS DE AUTOR DEL CAPITULO 1… QUE PENDEJO ESTABA… ¡NETA!_


	13. TEMORES AL ACECHO

TU AROMA

CAPÍTULO 12

 _-Y LA NOTICIA QUE ESTA GENERANDO REVUELO ES LA VUELTA A ESCENA "OFICIAL" DEL GRUPO THREE LIGHTS YA QUE AYER EN UN EVENTO DEL COLEGIO MUGEN TOMARON POR SORPRESA AL PUBLICO Y QUE CON AYUDA DE UNA BANDA ESCOLAR-decía aquella presentadora de la sección de chismes y espectáculos de aquel programa matutino-HICIERON QUE MUCHA GENTE PASARA UN RATO INOLVIDABLE, POR LO QUE NOS HEMOS DADO A LA TAREA DE HABLAR CON LA DISQUERA DEL GRUPO PARA VER SI ERA VERDAD QUE LUEGO DE AQUEL BOCHORNOSO INCIDENTE EL GRUPO ESTABA LISTO PARA VOLVER-_

 _-Y NO SOLO ESO-dijo una de las presentadoras del programa- ¿VISTE CON QUIEN BAILABA TAIKI KOU ANTES DE QUE TOCARAN? -_

Setsuna en ese momento estaba con una cuchara en mano y al ver la fotografía que estaba en la televisión comenzó a sentir pánico-¡AY MIERDA!-en ese momento literalmente un montón de reporteros zombis aparecieron en la ventana de la casa, por el pánico trato de correr hacia la puerta pero al hacerlo se vio rodeada por esos reporteros que exclamaban "EXCLUSIVA"-¡AHHH!-Setsuna se despertó jadeante y sudando frio miro el reloj en su buro el cual marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana, estaba agitada por lo que cerro los ojos y busco la forma de calmarse hasta que suspiro profundamente mientras tomaba su celular el cual se encendió con un mensaje, era de Taiki quien se encontraba aun grabando el disco que habían dejado pendiente en la disquera hacia meses, su tercer álbum.

 _-Lo siento-_ comenzaba el mensaje- _pero al parecer otra vez no vamos a poder ir a clases apenas estamos revisando las grabaciones y el director no quiere errores ya que los altos jefes quieren que volvamos a lo más alto-había unos emojis de caritas tristes pero también unos de besos-te quiero mucho Setsuna pero si todo va bien con esto, la gira que tendremos en primavera la podremos usar para estar juntos, ¿mencione que una de las fechas es en Shikoku?-_ Setsuna vio esto con una sonrisa mas cuando noto que Taiki estaba "en línea"-

 _\- ¡Me parece de lo más genial! -Setsuna coloco un Emoji de carita sonriente cono estrella en los ojos varias veces-es una "pena" que Carlos rechazara ser parte de la banda oficialmente pero como el tiene sus compromisos con el equipo… pues el se lo pierde-_

 _-No lo culpo, es mas me gustaría cambiarle el lugar ahora mismo-respondió Taiki y que sin saberlo se metió en un problema._

 _\- ¿Acaso sabias que mi hermano traería a su novia el día de hoy a mi casa? -Setsuna puso unos emojis que rezongaban, los emojis de sorpresa de Taiki fueron su única respuesta._

 _-Había oído algo de parte de Serena, quien fuera a creer que ambos se volvieran tan rápido novios…-Setsuna al leer eso recordó que el invierno ya estaba por llegar- ¿por cierto como está el? ¿Cómo está tomando la suspensión? -pregunto el a su novia…_

 **Inicios de Octubre…**

Setsuna y Taiki estaban sentados frente al director de la escuela quien los miraba seriamente a ambos, este hombre mayor de canas esperaba una señal de alguno de ellos mientras le enseñaba las fotografías que habían sido tomadas hacia casi un mes. En ellas se veía a los dos bailando agarrados de las manos y muy melosos porque incluso había una de ellos en lo que parecía ser un beso.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que están saliendo? -fue la pregunta del director quien había pedido discreción a su secretaria ahí presente.

-Bueno-comenzó Setsuna al tomar la palabra-ya tiene varios meses señor-

-En otras palabras desde que iniciaste tus practicas aquí ¿o me equivoco?-Setsuna asintió, el director abrió un expediente en el cual venían varias anotaciones-Hasta ahora señorita Meiou usted a sabido comportarse a la altura sin embargo esta institución ya ha sufrido un escandalo de este tipo en el pasado reciente-explicaba al enseñarle una hoja a la joven profesora, el director sonreía-muchos de sus colegas están muy contentos de que usted viniera también sus alumnos, su rendimiento ha mejorado y en muy poco tiempo…-dijo al ponerse de pie-sinceramente me pone triste tener que decirle que no puede quedarse en esta institución-eso fue un golpe para ambos.-tranquilos no es por esto si ustedes creen-el hombre se giro hacia ellos al sentarse sobre su escritorio-el distrito encontró a un profesor permanente que comenzara a trabajar a finales de mes por lo que sugiero que ambos tomen medidas para verse en un futuro-dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿¡director!?-la asistente exclamo- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? -

-Han sido muy discretos hasta ahora y que ambos aceptaran esto habla de su estrecha relación-dijo al sacar un cigarrillo y comenzarlo a fumar dejando sorprendidos a todos-deben tener cuidado en este tiempo, como les dije antes otro escandalo de esto y quizás las autoridades tomen cartas mas severas-dijo mirando a Setsuna, la asistente no daba crédito a ese.

\- ¿Entonces no la va despedir de una vez? -pregunto la mujer a lo que el director negó con la cabeza.

-Su trabajo la respalda mucho y realmente no ha hecho nada fuera del marco de la ley-explicaba-Taiki si en efecto es menor de edad, pero no muestra una dependencia tan marcada o un alineamiento hacia ella y como dije antes ya no quiero mas escándalos de este tipo-sentencio al darle un trago mas a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo-solo quiero decirles algo…-

Setsuna y Taiki salieron de la oficina del director junto con este y su asistente la cual se veía molesta, pero esta fingía lo mejor que podía la situación-Meiou san y Kou san lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es seguir el consejo que les dio el director-dijo la mujer al salir de la sala de profesores con el director, la sala estaba sola salvo por Masato quien los miro de reojo desde su escritorio.

\- ¿Algún problema grave Meiou? -pregunto Masato con una sonrisa a lo que Setsuna negó.

-No ninguno solo que el director me ha avisado que a finales de mes no necesitaran de mi por lo que tendré que buscar un lugar distinto para terminar mis prácticas. -explico al ir a su escritorio y tomar sus cosas

-Si me permiten…-Taiki ya se iba a retirar para no generar polémica ahí.

\- ¿Y porque estaba tú en la reunión Kou? -pregunto de nuevo Masato quien parecía llevar los hilos de esta situación

-Soy el representante de clase y ella nuestra tutora por ende lo que pase debo saberlo y pues había ciertos planes que se van a tener que cancelar debido a esta noticia triste-explico con cierta seriedad y ¿rabia? -ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas cosas en el club de matemáticas-Taiki se retiró de ahí dejando solos a Masato y Setsuna.

-No te ves muy bien con la noticia Meiou, ¿me dejarías invitarte un trago? -sugirió Masato a lo que Setsuna negó.

-Gracias, pero no me siento cómoda con la idea salir…-decía Setsuna al salir de la oficina vacía

\- ¡Ah, pero no fuera con Taiki Kou! -dijo al lanzar una pelota de goma al aire Masato a lo que Setsuna se detuvo en seco, Setsuna se giro hacia Masato quien sonreía siniestramente.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -Setsuna se le acercó un poco, Masato hizo una mueca burlona mientras encogía sus hombros.

-Fue lanzar una flecha al aire… y al parecer di al blanco-sonreía, Setsuna seguía atónita- ¡Oh preciosa si tú supieras como te traigo ganas! -dijo a tocar la cadera y algo mas de Setsuna la cual de inmediato lo alejo.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! -Setsuna estaba lista a soltar un golpe cuando Masato le mostro una foto en donde aparecía Taiki y ella besándose en un parque de diversiones, Masato cambio la foto y era otra donde salían a comer ramen y otra con el grupo completo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -

-Ya te dije… que salgas a conmigo…-Masato se puso de pie mientras tomaba su portafolios-es verdad hoy no es un buen día ¿te apetece este viernes? -Setsuna guardo silencio…

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabe, como lo sabe? -_ pensaba mientras tenía un sin número de imágenes de los momentos en los que pudieron ser vistos, hasta que recordó algo que le dijo Seiya…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Tengo una curiosidad-pregunto Setsuna a Seiya mientras todos estaban en los bolos- ¿realmente te quisiste ligar a la profesora anterior? -Seiya suspiro_

 _-Tuvimos una buena amistad la verdad-respondía con calma-de hecho, ella me ayudo a que me reconciliará con Serena mientras pasaba lo del escandalo ya que ella no lo pudo soportar mucho ya que había alguien que le estaba mandando muchos mensajes de acoso sobre ella y yo-_

 _\- ¿¡Quién sería tan hijo de puta para hacerlo!?-exigió Setsuna_

 _-Masato Sanjoi- respondió Seiya-o es lo que creo ya que la señorita Kaolinet estaba saliendo con el desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo-_

Setsuna seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando-¡Meiou!-Masato paso su mano frente a ella-¿te decía si el viernes te parece bien?-Setsuna suspiro y asintió en silencio-¡perfecto entonces nos vemos mañana!-Masato salió de la oficina dejando a Setsuna en shock siendo tan fuerte el efecto que no sabe como llego a su casa esa tarde incluso para hacer sus deberes no tenia cabeza, había pasado de un día pesado a terrible y de terrible a "ya valió" por lo que opto por lo mas simple ir al sótano de la casa el cual estaba habilitado como un pequeño centro de entrenamiento el cual estaba siendo ocupado por su hermano quien hacia un fuerte entrenamiento con el equipo de pesas, Setsuna no presto mas hizo un ligero estiramiento para luego colocarse unos guantes mientras su conjunto de camisa de tirantes blanca y pants negro le daban un aire "fitness" rápidamente comenzó a soltar golpes y patadas a un costal el cual se movía recibiendo el castigo.

Varios minutos después Setsuna jadeaba cansada pero aun molesta fue cuando su hermano se colocaba unos guantes también y quitaba el saco de boxeo.

-Normalmente no haría esto sabiendo mi mala racha contigo, pero…-se colocó el protector bucal- ¡ENTRALE! -Setsuna no titubeo y se lanzo sobre su hermano… minutos después Setsuna sometía a su hermano con un buen candado. - ¡Si definitivamente algo te molesta! -confirmo Carlos pidiendo la rendición ambos se separaron mientras Carlos se sentía el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Te pude haber lastimado ¿sabes? -le reclamo molesta-y pudiste perderte el torneo por mi culpa-tomaba aire su hermana.

-Llevamos años practicando esto por idea del Tío Abel así que no hay falla además nos mantenemos más tranquilos-

-Nunca has podido conmigo-declaro orgullosa, Carlos acepto eso cuando.

\- ¿¡Oigan no han visto que hora es!?-reclamo Michiru con cara de desvelo y molestia iba vestida con un camisón azul y Haruka traía una cara de hastió, pero más bien por su novia, los hermanos Meiou vieron el reloj y eran pasada las 2 de la mañana.

-Creo que ustedes estaban resolviendo algo pendiente ¿no es así? - interpreto Haruka inteligentemente- con esta ya sumas 50-15 Carlitos-el menor de los Meiou hizo cuentas.

-Pensaba que llevaba cinco más, pero bueno, ya llegara la veinte-sonrió mientras subía las escaleras junto a su hermana-mejor me platicas después hermanita…-Setsuna asintió mientras toda la tropa subía las escaleras

El día viernes y normalmente todo seria emoción mas para Taiki ya que tenia ganas de invitar a Setsuna a comer a su restaurante de ramen favorito y subir su la deuda de la cuenta de la misma.

-Bueno clase antes de que pase algo mas-informaba Setsuna al mirar el reloj-debo informarles algo-suspiro-ya no seré su profesora al finalizar este mes, la escuela contrato a un nuevo profesor para la materia y por ende también será su nuevo encargado de grupo se que teníamos algunos planes pero también era cuestión de tiempo-explicaba con cierto tono triste-acabaremos el programa antes de los exámenes para que así el profesor nuevo se de una idea de cómo están de nivel-al terminar varias manos se levantaron-la decisión ya es final además soy solo una pasante en practicas remuneradas pero bueno que se le va hacer-

\- ¿No será acaso por ese rumor? -dijo una de las alumnas preocupada al ponerse de pie lo cual genero un poco de cuchicheo en la clase.

-Sea cual sea el rumor solo es eso y no deben creerlo-

-Pero profesora la están señalando a usted también y al joven Taiki-remarco la misma chica al mostrar su teléfono con una foto de ellos dos bailando juntos.

\- ¡Ah esa foto! -Setsuna sonrió-Mi hermano invito a los hermanos Kou y pues de último momento a mi-

-Diablos de haber sabido que se iba poner bueno el baile no lo bateaba-murmuro Mina a Lita-y tu con hasta con suerte saliste-Lita se encogió de brazos mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta.

-Tu fuiste la que no quizo ir por irse con el güero del equipo rival que por cierto ¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa Mina solo puso una cara de molestia.

-Me salió con que es "loca y vegana"-dijo al darse un golpe en cabeza con su pupitre **(Deadpool- ¡Diablos eso si es de gánster! - decía mientras miraba esto a lo que Charlie Meiou sonreía-**

 **C. Meiou-y espera a lo que se viene…-)** -y por mensa deje la chance de salir con el hermano de la profesora…-dijo-aunque si me pongo coqueta…-

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! -amenazo Lita levantando la voz y llamando la atención, cayo en cuenta que se había excedido- ¡A mí no me vas a pedalear mi bicicleta! -

\- ¡Ay, pero si solo salieron una vez y fue gracias a MI-remarco eso Mina, Lita le sonrió cuando le mostro unas fotos que se tomaron en un centro recreativo hacía unos días!

-Esto ya es la segunda cita y quedamos en salir hoy mismo-informo Lita dejando en shock a Mina quien se tomo la cabeza mientras sufría una terrible humillación indirecta de Carlos.

 **(Deadpool- ¡TOMALA! -Wade miro a Charlie quien recibía un masaje de su contraparte femenina-Meiou usted es el diablo-Charlie apareció vestido como un lord de las tinieblas con todo y trinche- ¡A MAMALON CON LOS EFECTOS DE BOLLYWOOD! -)**

La campana sonó y los alumnos salieron ordenadamente de sus salones con rumbo a sus actividades extra escolares o a sus casas, ya en la puerta principal un chico de cabello verde a quien ya muchos conocían le saludaban y una que otra chica le entregaba una carta que la tenía que rechazar ya que se acerco a un grupo muy particular…

\- ¡MEIOU! -saludo con fuerza Seiya

\- ¡KOUS! -Carlos saludó a cada uno de ellos con un apretón de manos y un medio abrazo-güerito-le dijo a Yaten- ¡cuñado! - saludó a Taiki y con Seiya hizo al mismo tiempo que el un golpecito al pecho del lado del corazón-mi bro-en ese momento las chicas venían caminando.

\- ¡Hola Carlos! - saludó Serena con quien chocó manos arriba y abajo- ¡ya tenía rato que no venias! -Carlos sonrió y cuando vio a Mina solo le estrecho la mano sin decirle más, obvio Mina sintió que su autoestima baja más de nivel.

-Ocupado con exámenes-reconoció cuando vio a Lita quien le sonreía- ¿lista para una sorpresa? -dijo al enseñar una bolsa de plástico la cual le dio a Lita quien se extraño al ver unos ingredientes para elaborar comida.

\- ¿y esto es para? -Lita cayo en cuenta lo que dijo la cita anterior cuando noto algo en un sobre, Lita lo tomo y al abrirlo pego un grito de emoción que sorprendió a todos- ¿¡Como chingados conseguiste esto!?-

-Cuerpo de amazona, habilidades de musa y léxico de albañil, creo que me estoy enamorando-pensó-pues moví mis influencias en el club de cocina de mi escuela-

\- ¿Qué es lo que le conseguiste? -pregunto Serena cuando vio que era una clase con uno de los chefs más prestigiados de Japón y Paris- ¿Quién es Kojiro Shinomiya? -luego de la explicación de quien era este famoso chef, Lita y Carlos dejaron a sus amigos notando que Carlos llevaba del brazo a Lita como si ya llevaran mucho tiempo de salir.

-Mi hermano es un apurado-dijo Setsuna al aparecer con una cara de resignación-Taiki… tendré que cancelar nuestra salida porque…-

\- ¿A qué se debe tan repentino cambio? -pregunto intrigado Taiki cuando la respuesta o mejor dicho el causante apareció generando una cara de molestia por parte de todos.

-Profesora Meiou-dijo Masato Sanjoi apareciendo con su característico traje morado y con su actitud de galán… de balneario, pero galán….

 **(Masato/Neflyte: ¿¡Galán de balneario!?-dice ofendido mientras todo el set se cae de risa ante tal línea del guion- ¡NO MAMES CHARLY! -en eso se transforma en su versión del Negaverso y amenaza a Charly Meiou quien en ese momento es defendido por su velociraptor, tres generaciones de Power Ranger, Voltron, y para rematar aparece "El hechicero" quien ni se inmuta ante Neflyte…**

 **Charly Meiou- ¿Qué harás mi estimado "gallo"? -sonríe maléficamente cuando se siente un fuerte temblor en el set y sin aviso el techo es arrancado por Godzilla quien sin pensarlo dos veces se traga y come a Masato, dejando a todos estupefactos-ehm… ehm… creo que vamos a necesitar a otro Masato!-**

 _ **Disculpen las molestias estamos presentando dificultades técnicas**_

 _ **-Musiquita de trompetas-**_

 **\- ¿¡Como que no tenemos presupuesto para clonarlo!?-exclama Charly**

 **-Pero señor Meiou aparece Ami con una Tablet mostrando las finanzas de la producción-el hacer el cameo de Godzilla nos costo gran parte del presupuesto-explico a lo que Charly suspiro.**

 **-Okey-aplaude un poco mientras saca un traje de buceo, un esnórquel y unas aletas-necesito a un idiota… digo voluntario-todo mundo se hace para atrás- ¡ash mejor regreso en el tiempo! -mira a su hermana Setsuna quien le presta una de las llaves del tiempo y no era cualquier llave ya que al apretar el botón del llavero aparece el famoso DeLorean.**

 **-Solo no lo vayas a rayar cabron-le amenaza su hermana a lo que Charly al subir al auto este arranca rápido en reversa volando para luego desaparecer dejando una estela de fuego en el aire.**

 **\- ¿Estas consciente del poder que le acabas de dar? -aclara Ami preocupada.**

 **-No creo que sea tan malo como para preocuparse-al decir eso el DeLorean reaparece sin mas de el salen Masato y Charly quien este le da las llaves de inmediato a su hermana y sale corriendo de ahí, dejando a todos extrañados.**

 **-Tal vez tiene que ir al baño…-fue en ese momento que literalmente el cielo se parte en dos y agujero de gusano se abrió de donde salen criaturas extraterrestres. - ¡CARLOS ERES UN PEN…! -su hermano regresa con un rifle de alto poder y comienza disparar.**

 **-¡CALLATE Y COMIENZA MATAR!-dijo-al parecer alteramos la continuidad espacio-tiempo con un túnel de transporte de prisioneros de otra dimensión**

 _ **Disculpen las molestias estamos presentando dificultades técnicas**_

 _ **-Musiquita de trompetas-**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Soy Charly-dispara hacía unos seres extraños como arañas gigantes-siento el final tan abrupto y poco original, pero he tenido un poco de problemas para idear lo que es la tortura de Setsuna… eso es un gran titulo para capitulo!... oye Wade anota esto "tortura de Setsuna"-a lo que Deadpool después de cortar a otra cosa parecida a una polilla tamaño familiar lo anota en su cuaderno-bueno! ¡Sin más que decir aquí están los agradecimientos-apenas esquiva el aguijón de una avispa gigante a la cual dispara varias veces- ¡BUENO TAL VEZ EN LA SIGUIENTE LOS PONGA, NOS VEMOS DESPUES DE ESTO!-las Sailor Scout llegan después de 15 minutos de transformación-AHORA SI PLAGA DEL DEMONIO YA LLEGO SU BAYGON!-todo mundo se lanza a una batalla épica como escena digna de 300.**_

 _ **SOY CHARLY MEIOU**_

 _ **BYE BYE!**_


End file.
